


Bastard Prince of Winterfell

by Noobzlikeus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Dayne Lives, Betrayal, Descent into Madness, Dragonlord Conquerors, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Lyanna Stark Lives, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (mentioned) - Freeform, Ned Stark Is A Cunt, Ned Stark Lives, Ned kidnapped Jon, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, R Plus L Equals J, Redemption, Rhaegar's Ghost, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, Viserys Targaryen Lives, everything is not what it seems, slowburnish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobzlikeus/pseuds/Noobzlikeus
Summary: Rhaegar's bastard runs away from Winterfell with his cousin. Not wanting Jon to go off into the world alone in his pursuit to save his family from certain death and assassination attempts, Robb Stark sets out with his brother.Everyone is aged up, not book canon age, plus Jon will have purple indigo eyes.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 267
Kudos: 467





	1. Secrets

Lady Stark scolded him, specifically signaling him out for the direwolves, they found returning from executing a man of the Night's Watch. According to her, it was his fault her home was now being overrun by wolves.

Now the pups were locked inside the kennels. His younger siblings bored wanting to play. Which caused both he and Robb to play hide and clue with them.

They were safely hiding away behind the crypt of their grandfather Rickard Stark, waiting for both Arya and Bran to seek them out and find them with the clues they left around the castle grounds.

All the while wondering if they'd figure any of the clues out. Surely Sansa would've easily helped them to figure it out. But ever since the last time they hid in the crypts frightening her, the girl never wanted to play another game with them again. Instead of spending her time with Jeyne and Beth.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, they heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs of the Crypt though it sounded nothing like the small careful footsteps either Arya or Bran normally made, as Robb saw the torchlight his father held. Shushing Jon with his finger. Their father would not be happy if he found them there. Thankfully it was barely lit where they hid.

Both remained quiet and still, as their lord father placed the torchlight next to where their aunt Lyanna stone statue stood.

Ned inhaled deeply gathering his thoughts.

Both brothers looked at each other wondering why their father just stood there still so long, staring at his sister's statue while fresh tears ran down his eyes.

They watched barely breathing, not knowing if they should say something. It wasn't like he wanted them down there playing amongst the dead. The man would most likely scold them both. Give them chores around the castle.

Jon dreaded this place, often he'd dream about the crypts with the cold stares of the ancient kings of Winter along with the Stark lords screaming he didn't belong there.

Of course, he didn't. There was no place for bastards in the crypts of Winterfell.

His brother Robb though had a place here, he would be the next lord once their father died. 

He would be long gone before then, to the wall where all bastards went.

There he would swear his vows to father no bastards or hold any lands. It wasn't like he had any land, to begin with.

But at least he knew he could make a name for himself. Remove the stain off the honorable Eddard Stark whose only sin was fathering a bastard.

That he told himself was the only way to make amends. Especially since lady Stark claimed bastards were born from sin. Who took everything from their true-born siblings.

He would show lady Stark though, that bastards could rise and make a name for themselves. Just like his uncle Benjen who was the first ranger. He also would set his sights on becoming a ranger. His uncle would soon be there in a few weeks. The king was expected to arrive in Winterfell any day now to ask his father to be his new hand.

Jon already knew there would be no place for him in Winterfell if his father became the new hand of the king. He also knew his father would never dare take him south. Who could endure the laughs and stares he would get for being the lord hands bastard. The second most powerful person in all the land. No that shame alone would make house Stark the joke of the realm.

Long gone were the days after the dance of the dragons. When house Stark brought fear to the south, through the strong arm of Cregan Stark.

This was another reason, why they were in the crypts playing. He wanted to make the most memories he could with his siblings. Both Arya, Bran, and Sansa would be leaving with their father. Sansa to become Joffrey's future wife, Arya to be her future lady in waiting, and Bran, to become a kingsguard.

There was no telling when he'd ever see them again if he ever did.

Jon watched his father place a blue winter rose in the hand of the statue.

Muffling away his tears, Ned Stark began speaking his thoughts to a sister long gone from his world. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been down here in so long Lya." Ned's voice echoed as he continued speaking. "I hate that you're not here with us where you belong, but someplace else." 

Ned sobbed more as his anger grew, causing him to bow his head hating what he was about to say. Hating Rhaegar Targaryen for destroying his family.

"I hate that you had to follow your heart, instead of doing your duty and marrying Robert. I hate that because of you and Rhaegar's selfish behavior, our house lost so much. Father, Brandon, my daughter, my first love." 

Both brothers looked at each other listening to the secrets their father spilled, as realization took hold of them. The rebellion was based on a lie, and the fact they had a sister that was dead.

They listened in silence as Ned continued.

"How charming is it that both you and Rhaegar had to destroy everything, resulting in so many innocent lives dying when everything was over?"

Ned shrugged releasing his breath. "Well that's what I thought, but now it seems Robert still thirsts for blood. Targaryen blood."

Both boys watched their father unroll a piece of parchment before he began speaking once more. "Robert sent me this, informing me that he's finally found out from the spider Varys where the remaining Targaryen children are hidden in Pentos. Turns out they have been staying at some magister Illyrio Mopatis home as honored guests. Robert plans on sending assassins after them once Littlefinger comes up with enough gold since the crown is in debt." Ned stopped himself gathering his thoughts once more.

He still had no idea how Robert managed to deplete the crown's coffers. "Maybe I should send him all the gold your dear husband left you along with all the priceless Targaryen artifacts Rhaegar entrusted you with."

Ned began laughing bitterly while rambling off. "I might have to leave here soon, Robert wants to make me his hand, he also wants to join house Baratheon with house Stark through marriage. Something you could never do, because of your prince who fooled you into becoming his second wife."

Ned huffed out. "Since you never got the chance to be the queen of the Seven Kingdoms, it seems the gods have decided to make my Sansa queen one day, by being Joffery's wife."

Ned paused to gather his thoughts as he began rocking back and forth on what he had to say next. "Catelyn doesn't want Jon here any longer, she wants the boy gone. Plus it seems the boy wants to join the Night's Watch, forsaking everything that's his by right." 

He leaned in, running his hand against the statue's face. "This is also his home, but since I probably won't be here, I can't guarantee she won't throw him out of Winterfell. I kept my promise to myself, I might not be here but at least Jon will be safe at the wall with Benjen."

Ned's voice grew bitter. "Let your favorite brother who you shared all your secrets with watch over you and Rhaegar's son."

Suddenly stopping himself from laughing, placing his right hand over his mouth. "At least he won't swear away his life by the name you gave him when you married Rhaegar. Instead, Daemon Targaryen, will swear himself by his bastard name Jon Snow and rot away at the wall along with his great-great-uncle Ameon Targaryen."

No longer able to control himself, Ned bitterly mocked the statue. "It seems Westeros will finally rid the world of Targaryen's. His aunt and uncle will die, yet the Targaryen name will die with the bastard, I mean Daemon, forgive me, I am quite drunk."

Finished with what he needed to say, Ned stood straight, taking the torch from where he left it. Whatever he needed to say and get off his chest, he did just then. Before making his way back up the steps, the king would be arriving soon, and he had a castle to get ready.

Robb looked into his brother's indigo eyes.

Eyes he long suspected Jon received from Ashara Dayne who everyone thought was his mother. Who would've known Jon's eyes came from Prince Rhaegar?

Looking at Jon, Robb could see how pale he was, seeming to not want to believe the secrets his father spoke out, thinking no one else there listening to his ramblings.

They both sat in the corner, for how long Jon did not know, all he knew was the fact Robb stayed with him the entire time, waiting for him to say something.

"I can't stay here." Jon finally mumbled under his breath. "And I won't go to the wall to rot away either." Jon spat angrily. He also planned to father as many children the gods would bless him and his wife with, just to show Eddard Stark, the Targaryen name would live on.

"Where will you go?" Robb asked, his voice filled with concern. While not wanting to believe his father kept such a secret from everyone. Even willing to go as far has to let Jon join the Night's Watch.

"South." Jon chuckled before he got serious, there was only one place he could think to go and that was Pentos. "I have to warn them, Robb, I can't allow my uncle and aunt to die the same way." Jon bit his tongue swallowing the bile in his mouth. 

He'd heard stories of how the Targaryen children were savagely murdered. God's Jon thought. Realizing that could've been him also. "I can't allow them to die the way my brother and sister died."

"Where will you get the gold?" Robb asked.

Jon didn't know why Robb needed to know that. It was as if his cousin thought he'd steal the gold.

It wasn't like Jon was ever told where the Stark's kept their gold. All the Stark children and lady Stark knew, heck even maester Luwin knew. Everyone knew but him.

"I don't know, maybe I can find work on a ship at White Harbor, leaving for one of the free cities. You heard what lord Stark said himself, the crown has no gold to hire assassins now."

Robb nodded, as Jon rose, making his way towards his mother's crypt.

How many times had he played here? how many times had he often wondered why Ned Stark buried his sister here? Now he understood why the dead Starks didn't want him here. 

He was Targaryen, not a Stark. Though in truth, he was part Stark. Yet Winterfell could never be his home. _His mother's home._

Placing his warm hand against his mother's statue, Jon could feel his cousin staring at him. He would not let Robb see him cry.

"Hello mother, so this is where you've been hiding the entire time?" Jon clenched his left hand into a fist. How many times did he beg lord Stark to tell him about who his mother was?

But not once did the man tell him, his mother was dead and buried in the crypts. If he knew, he would've brought her winter roses on her nameday every year. Come here just to talk to her. No wonder he always felt something calling him down here. It was his mother.

Suddenly the urge to unlock her crypt overtook him. He had to see.

Robb watched as Jon started pulling against the crypt of his dead mother. "What are you doing Jon?"

"I need to see her, make sure she's buried here." Jon spat.

Robb stepped close to his brother not believing what he was about to do.

Gripping the other side, both he and Jon pulled against the crypt, as dust filled the air causing both to cough.

Jon was the first who stepped inside, as Robb came in behind with a torch covering his nose from all the dust.

Shinning the light inside the crypt. Both boys saw no bones belonging to Jon's mother. All that was there was a chest with dragon and wolf engravings.

"Where are her bones?" Jon wondered. "Where are my mother's bones?" Jon continued his anger starting to get the best of him, as thoughts of Ned Stark throwing her scared bones away, came to mind.

Robb only shrugged. "Maybe father placed them in that chest your standing over Jon."

Kneeling next to the chest. Jon carefully opened it. Taking note of all the scrolls thrown on top of it. Everything looked as though it was stuffed inside, and handled with no care.

Some letters he noticed had Stark sigils, the other Targaryen seals.

These were probably his parent's love letters to each other. Jon figured, taking them all out and placing them on the ground. 

Under the letters, he found his mother's wedding cloak, as a smile crossed his lips before his eyes took notice of the blanket that held something wrapped inside.

Unfolding the material, Jon's eyes grew wide, a gasp leaving his lips at his find. Wrapped in the grey blanket embroidered with dragons and wolves. Jon unleashed a smoke-colored sword.

He'd seen Ice many times before, even wanted to hold house Stark ancestral blade. But never asked.

Yet now, he held his very own Valyrian steel blade in his hand, that once belonged to Visenya Targaryen.

The sword the rogue prince Daemon Targaryen once used to cut his enemies down. A sword that he heard was last held by the Targaryen bastard, Bloodraven. Now he held it.

"Darksister," Jon whispered, letting Robb take in the smoke-colored sword of his house.

Wrapping the sword back inside the blanket. Jon started taking out more items, finding two stones that felt warm to his touch. One was blue and gold the other red and silver.

"Are those what I think they are Jon?" Robb asked as Jon handed him one of the eggs.

"Dragon eggs Jon confirmed. No wonder lord Stark thought to hand them over to Robert Baratheon. Though the eggs were now stones, they still cost a fortune.

"Where do you think, your father found these Jon?"

"Maybe Dragonstone," Jon answered. His father was after all prince of Dragonstone.

Placing both eggs down, Jon continued running his hand amongst the clothes. But all he found were more clothes, both baby clothes and clothes he figured belonged to his mother. Jon was sure if any belong to Rhaegar Ned Stark probably burnt them.

Standing Jon began wrapping the eggs inside blankets handing one to Robb, he also took the letters and sword with him. Sealing the chest up.

They would also need to seal the crypt where his mother's bones weren't even located. 

* * *

The castle was a buzz everyone was busy being ordered around by his lady mother, except Jon, who only grew distant towards his father, often locking himself away in his room with Ghost. 

If he wasn't doing that Jon was busy planning the safest way to leave Winterfell and the North.

_Fuck._ Robb almost yelped, trying to break open the chest he knew his father kept the king's taxes. He would steal just a sack since it seemed none of them knew where his father hid the gold he spoke so highly about that day in the crypts. 

Robb hissed to himself, wanting nothing more than to take the chest with him. It wasn't like the gold that was inside didn't belong to Jon by right. His brother was the rightful king, not the usurper who sat on Jon's throne.

Hearing a crack, Robb wiped the sweat beads already forming on his forehead. The lock was broken along with the chest, as he removed seven out of the eight pouches he saw.

He would've taken it all but decided to leave at least one for his father. Maybe he could replace it with the gold he'd stolen from Jon, along with the years he lied to them both, allowing his mother to neglect, his own sister's son.

Stuffing the pouches inside his bag. Robb remained tempted to take the eighth pouch with him to Jon, who he knew was waiting on him along with Ghost and Greywind at the White Knife. 

* * *

Off in the distance, Robb could already see the hooded figure hiding by the pine trees where he told Robb he'd be waiting.

"Did you get the gold?" Jon asked, his eyes scanning their surroundings making sure no one was watching.

"I did," Robb replied patting the bag over his shoulder with the additional food, clothes, and gold.

Jon's voice was low. "I suppose this is goodbye Stark." There was no way he could've done half of this without Robb's help. No one ever asked questions when it came to Robb. Who would ever question the future lord of Winterfell on why he needed extra food or furs?

"It's not goodbye Jon, I'm coming with you, there's no way I'm allowing you to roam a foreign land alone," Robb mumbled picking Greywind up to place inside the boat. It was faster to get to White Harbor by boat than riding there.

Jon grasped his cousin's right arm. "You can't, your parents alone would send out half the North to search for you Robb, no one cares what happens to a bastard. I've not seen either of your parents in days, no one has checked in on me."

Robb shrugged him off. "Don't worry about it. I told father we were going hunting in the Wolfswood and spending the night out with the direwolves. Now if you'd also help me get these items in the boat, we can be halfway to White Harbor in the morning. You know my father will only expect to see us back by tomorrow night for supper." 

Robb paused before continuing. "He might send a search party out for us tomorrow night if my mother worries too much, but seeing that the usurper is arriving any day now, has my mother worried scared, wanting everything perfect."

Jon only laughed slapping his cousin's back. "You planned it out giving us two days head start before your father sends out guards and ravens."

Robb only nodded, placing both pups inside the boat before the food and furs. They had enough dry and salted meat to last them a week, no need to pull the boat over in search of game.

* * *

It took five fucking days just to arrive at White Harbor due to summer snow. Which only delayed their journey by two days.

It also took another three days of hiding in different Taverns, never wanting to stay in the same one too long in case someone recognized their direwolves before they managed to secure a ship, out of White Harbor for Pentos. Every other ship was either going to Lys, Myr, or Braavos.

Jon looked off into the distant night sky watching the lights of the port city of White Harbor disappear. His cousin who still refused to leave his side, asleep in their small cabin with their direwolves, they had to keep hidden away.

Jon yawned, trying to keep his eyes open and fight his sleep away. He also was exhausted. But needed to make sure they were far away from White Harbor to breathe and feel safe.

In truth, he didn't think he would ever feel safe, until a week, when he knew they were far out at sea, and away from Ned Stark, no longer did he address the man as father or uncle.

Far as Jon saw it, Ned Stark was no kin to him... Though he was sure the man would never suspect they left the North.

He could only imagine what lady Stark was saying now. _Your bastard has murdered my son, your heir._


	2. Decent into Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wanted to say a big thank you to all of you who commented and left me kudos on this story. I honestly did not think it would get this much attention and positive feedback. Tbh, I was only expecting my regular readers to flock to this story and support me like they do with all my other stories.  
> With that said. Thank you for reading and taking the chance on this fic 😃

He should've known that dream he had a few nights ago would come to pass as the Weirwood tree shook violently in front of him, it's carved face bleeding red steamed oozes of blood.

His son was still missing, his wife in distress, not eating or sleeping, worrying for the rest of their children, while in the same breath, cursing and blaming him for never getting rid of the bastard a long time ago from their home and their lives.

How was he supposed to get rid of the boy after he took him from his crying sister's arms? for her not listening to him? or doing her duty after he demanded it of her, to fix all of her and Rhaegar's mess?

He had a plan to get them out of Robert's bloodlust, yet Lya would not listen. Even after he told her the kingsguards outside the Tower of Joy were dead.

 _Well two out of the three,_ since Arthur was already badly injured from Howland striking his blindside when he thought the Crannagman dead.

Though back then there was no telling if Arthur would live or die. 

Yet in the end, he lived, refusing to die, while taking the black after he refused to serve on Robert's kingsguard.

Back then Ned had no idea what Robert was even thinking. Sure any man would want such a man as Arthur Dayne serving him. But Robert was a fool to think because of his duty as a kingsguard, Arthur would truly serve him, instead of shoving his sword dawn through his heart. Or like many liked to call it black kinslaying heart. There was just no way Arthur was going to serve as Barristan did.

Though it seemed to weigh heavy on Barristan the bold, who watched his prince die next to him on the Trident.

Suddenly Ned could feel his chest tighten, just being down there inside the crypts, because of his stupidity in taking the bastard, he was most likely cursed by the old Gods along with his children.

Standing next to the crypts of his father and brother, he could only feel the coldness seeping inside his body, causing him to shiver, his blood running cold from the chill, as he blew the cold misty air out.

They probably also cursed him, for what he did to Benjen and Lya. Already he could hear the echos of his father's voice, as Ned began humming the words.

"In winter we must protect ourselves, look out for one another." Ned stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

 _He did none of that,_ and now he was the lone wolf, missing one of his pups.

_Was this how his sister felt? Bloodied and alone when he stole her bastard?_

Glancing towards her stone statue, Ned could feel his tears at the corner of his eyes, fighting them away. _He loved her, he truly did,_ but she had a wildness about her, that his own daughter Arya now exhibited traits of.

 _Wolf's blood,_ his father called it.

Already his young daughter was being defiant about going south to Kings Landing, preferring to stay in the North until her brothers came back, not wanting to believe Jon would ever kill Robb or harm him, though truthfully only one was her brother.

But he would never tell his children that. And the gods only knew what Cat would do when he finally told her the secret of his past and what he had done.

_Would she leave me?_

_Curse me also?_

_Call me_ a _craven? and liar for claiming the bastard mine?_

His thoughts ran to his oldest daughter.

Sansa was also now not wanting to go south, constantly crying in Jeyne and Beth's company for Robb, wondering if Jon would ever truly do such a thing to Robb?

 _"Robb was his best friend."_ Ned could hear her say between her sobbing, standing outside her locked room door.

_Yet, it was all his fault, all of it._

It was what he did because of his anger, to a mother and her only child, why they were now in this situation.

Now he was bearing the fruits from the lies and the chaos he sowed. 

Everything was now catching up to him, _the sins of_ a _father and uncle._ He took Lya's child. Now her bastard offspring took his.

"I bet you're happy, aren't you? Did you plan this all out? Waited all these years to take what was mine along with your bastard?" Ned spat angrily, standing next to his sister's statue as thoughts from his dream last night clouded his mind, his hands clenched into a fist, his breathing slowed as his eyes closed recalling his night terror.

*****

The cold chill sent a shiver down his spine, the heavy winds lashing against him, stinging his face standing next to the Weirwood tree, where a dead man stood.

 _"Oath-breaker, kinslayer."_ His voice echoed continuously through the winds. Causing Ned Stark to fall to his knees screaming out.

 _"It was Robert who killed you, not me..._ _I am no kinslayer, I can't be cursed."_ He may have taken Jon from his sister's arms as she cried and begged him not to. But he had no choice, she wouldn't listen to him and marry Robert, especially when his best friend still wanted to be with her. 

He tried telling her she'd still be queen, just not Rhaegar's queen but Robert's.

Ned could still recall the moment she spat in his face, cursing him.

Why couldn't she just agree to still marry Robert? Was it oath-breaking in stealing her son until she came to her senses?

_"I did what was right, while you and my sister broke the realm apart because of your stupid folly and talk of prophecy."_ Ned began laughing once more. _"You're dead and my sister...."_

Ned stopped himself just as the memory of her blooded sheets and pale face came to him once more. He was so mad at her when he took her son, he didn't even know if she would live or die. 

Yet now it seemed she did live, waiting in the shadows until the perfect time to strike.

_"Your sins have now caught up to you, soon the dragons will rise and take what you kept hidden."_

Ned cursed himself.....Why did he have to sprinkle the man's ashes along Winterfell's Weirwood tree?

Why didn't he follow Robert's orders and let the crows have Rhaegar's corpse? 

_"You're dead."_ He screamed once more as blood flowed from the dead man's chest and mouth.

Shaking those thoughts away...He was dead and gone from this world, yet the ghost of Rhaegar Targaryen still haunted his dreams.

"Father?"

Turning Ned could see the small frame of his son walking towards him, a smile crept over his lips. "Is everything ok Bran?"

Bran shuffled his legs, his blue eyes darting around before speaking. "Mother sent me, the Kings envoy has been spotted entering Wintertown." Bran wanted to ask who his father was talking to down here. Yet kept numb, not wanting to believe his father came seeking solace with the dead, though his mother sought hers in the small Sept their father built her, along with Sansa and Jeyne, praying for Robb's safe return.

*****

The feast was well underway, though there were faces of sadness around him. Thankfully Robert understood his wife and daughter's misery, especially Arya who begged to be excused. 

Yet looking around Ned got an uncomfortable sense of doom, Benjen was still not at Winterfell, when he was supposed to arrive at least a day ago.

Unless he got word of Jon and Robb's disappearance on the road.

"Why so glum Ned? We should be celebrating your daughter and my son's betrothal, joining our families finally. Or just celebrate with me in becoming my new hand." Robert bellowed in laughter, filling his fat belly with wine while calling for more with his hand.

Ned wanted to excuse himself then, go check on Arya, but he could not move, at least not yet. As he grimaced watching the king fondle the servant filling his cup, while his queen stared daggers at him. Her snake emerald eyes looking like she could cut him in pieces.

Robert drank down his wine in one full gulp, requesting more, just as he squeezed the server's ass, before sending her on her way to speak with him once more.

"Since you've accepted my offer at being my hand, there are things I must tell you regarding the dragonspawns." Robert hissed, slamming his goblet down, spilling wine, which he licked off his fingers. "Can't waste good wine, Ned."

Ned could only cringe, it was hard to believe the man sitting next to him was the great Robert Baratheon. Gone were his muscles, and tight frame. Instead, all that remained of Robert was this fat oaf, too busy getting drunk and fondling servants, while slurring his words.

"Soon Ned, soon the dragonspawns will be dead, no more will I be called usurper of my own realm." Robert barked out laughing, causing his spit to land on Ned's lips.

"How so Robert? I thought you didn't have the gold?"

Robert only laughed like a hyena, his breath that wreaked of wine getting into Ned's nostrils. "I don't know how Littlefinger does it, but he found the gold Ned, those dragonspawns, and those helping them are as good as dead."

Ned could only nod his head in agreement, knowing at least one dragon still lived. Rhaegar's ghostly voice still echoing in his head.

*****

Carefully knocking on the door as he balanced food and a cup of milk in hand, waiting in the door to be opened, a tiny voice asking who it was.

Ned answered as Arya slowly opened the door to let him in. Already he could see the girl must have been crying, her eyes red.

"I brought you something to eat Arya." Ned offered, yet his daughter waved off his offer.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to be alone with my thoughts father."

Ned walked over her small oak vanity placing the food down, noticing the papers there.

Picking them up, he could see they were in Robb's handwriting. "Where did you get Arya?"

Arya walked next to him taking them from his hand. "Don't take them, it's the only thing I still have from the game we were supposed to be playing. But Bran and I were busy playing, forgetting all about this game."

Ned smiled assuring her, he wouldn't take them, as he went over what seemed to be a game of hiding and clue, as his eyes zoomed in to one of the clues suddenly looking back at Arya. "What day was this Arya?" Ned's voice trembled scaring his daughter.

When the girl uttered the words a few days before both he and Jon left. Ned could feel his breath go out of him, his hand gripping the vanity.

"Father are you ok? You're scaring me."

Ned could only grip her shoulders. "Speak none of this to anyone." He whispered trying to gather his thoughts at what Arya just said.

Arya watched as her father darted out the door faster than she'd ever seen him move.

_No,_ this was not happening he exclaimed, using his strength to pull his sister's statue.

Yet once he got inside the secret enclave he could not believe his eyes. The boys didn't even bother to close the chest up, as his knees gave out, a scream escaping his lips.

Robert's words echoing through his head.

 _"Those dragonspawns and those helping them are as good as dead."_ There was no way he could ever tell Cat. 

Suddenly everything the servants said about the missing boys and gold was true. Jon didn't kill his son, they were here hiding and overheard his drunken tirade that day, all of it.

_"Soon the dragons shall rise."_

* * *

**Interlude**

She was scared standing outside his cabin door, not knowing if she should knock or walk away. What would he say to her? Would he be mad? Blame her like Ned and everyone else?

The only thing she knew now was she was getting a second chance, after Meera and Jojen sneaked her out of Greywater Watch, without their father knowing, helping her escape her prison of over eighteen years.

Thank the gods for the gift they gave Jojen, always ensuring her, she'd see her pup one day, who knew it would take that many years and planning?

"What are you waiting for Lya?" Benjen asked softly, encouraging her to knock on the door.

They'd been watching the boys at White Harbor for days, none of them approaching them, due to Jojen's warnings of not alerting anyone, or frightening the boys causing their direwolves to draw attention.

Even Arthur had to hold himself back, wanting so much to shadow his best friend's son, making sure no harm came to their son.

Yet now they were at sea for over a fortnight, before Jojen finally told them the time was right to introduce themselves.

Shaking away her negative thoughts, Lyanna's hand knocked on the door thrice, tears pooling out her eyes once the door opened, as Jon's eyes widened looking at the woman with his face staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 💖


	3. Daenerys

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone Jenny would dance with her ghosts._ _The ones she had lost and the ones she hand found and the ones who had loved her the most._

Dany sang the lyrics to the first song she learned, recalling an old memory from her childhood, long before ser Williem died, before she and Viserys were kicked out of the house with the red door in Braavos, by the servants of that house, who stole what both her and Viserys could not carry with them.

  
Looking up from her book at the man next to her, Dany's lips curled into a tight smile not wanting to alert him, only allowing the words of the song to sink in, knowing how much he loved when she sang it to him.

He has always been there, her only friend, when Viserys refused to play with her or share his toys, wanting nothing to do with her whenever he was in one of his moods.

  
Then there was old ser Williem, who told her to keep her friend a secret, after one faithful night he heard her giggling away inside her room while singing Jenny of Oldstones, a song he had not heard, at least not since prince Rhaegar sang it inside the halls of Harrenhall, leaving many speechless or with tears in their eyes.

Stepping inside the little princess room to ask who she was speaking and singing to.

Old William was met with the toothless smile of a four-year-old Daenerys, claiming her best friend was teaching her the lyrics to the song.

This only made her frown at that thought, recalling how strange it felt while wondering why no one else, saw the silver-haired man, with indigo eyes, constantly next to her.

In the end, old Williem, told her to keep him a secret, that no one could ever know about, that was until the day he died.

Forcing both her and Viserys to live on the streets of the free cities or with anyone who would take in the two remaining Targaryen children.

That was until they all grew bored with them, kicking them out, calling her brother the beggar king without a crown, home, or lands.

Even now sitting on the bench under the fig tree, Dany could recall the day she tried to cheer her brother up, wanting to introduce him, to her friend after they were kicked out of a noble's house in Volantis.

Viserys was crying, about having to sell their mother's crown, while blaming her in the same breath for their troubles.

That was the day everything changed between the two, instead of calling her murderer for their mother dying bringing her into the world.

He called her mad, slapping and pinching her skin, leaving it bruised or swollen, warning her to let no one hear her say such things, about a so-called best friend that no one else could see, least they call her mad like Aerion Brightflame who swallowed wildfire thinking it would turn him into a dragon.

She wasn't mad and her friend was real she protested, whether or not her brother chooses to believe her. Even though, he never did, especially now.

Looking down on the revealing pink dress her brother gave her that day to wear, she felt disgusted inside, wanting nothing more than to escape from the manse.

In a few hours, she would be paraded in front of Khal Drogo for an army, sold off like a broodmare to be fucked and mishandled because it was demanded and expected of her.

According to Viserys, everyone had a role to play, in order to take back what was stolen from House Targaryen.

Yet, it seemed and felt as though she was the one who had the most to lose. _Her maidenhead and sanity._

Already there were times, she wanted nothing more than to end her life instead of being sold off for an army of savages.

Yet there was no way for her to end her life, no poison to be consumed, and no height to throw herself off of at Illyrio's manse.

The only thing she had now, keeping her sane, was her friend and the shifting face of her shadow lover, she'd dream about at times.

Often, she'd wake in the mornings, feeling warmth between her slick folds, yet no matter how much, she'd want to touch her sweet spot, it was of no use. Her friend was always there in the mornings when she opened her eyes, smiling at her, humming a different song most mornings in high Valyrian, before leaving to allow her privacy to get ready for the day.

"Daenerys!"

Looking up from her book of Dragonlords, Dany watched the smug smile on the young man's lips before her, his pale blue eyes that sometimes looked purple, watching her the more he got closer.

Turning her head towards her friend, that sat up from next to her, Dany could see the scowl on his beautiful features.

He hated this young man, who was pretending to be her dead nephew Aegon.

No matter how much she tried to warn Viserys that they shouldn't believe him.

Her brother would only slap her, leaving a mark on her cheek, warning her to shut up, before she ruined everything, Varys helped them plan in regards to taking the iron throne back. A plan she hated and didn't want to go through with.

Already Dany could feel her anger bubble inside of her, the closer the gutter rat Aegon got towards her.

"Hello, sweet aunt," Aegon said, taking the palm of his right hand caressing her pale skin intimately.

He wanted her for himself, though she could never be his queen.

No, his sweet aunt could offer him nothing, but what was between her legs.

Trying to push away those lustful thoughts, Aegon knew such a beauty like Daenerys was not meant to be taken by a savage like Drogo.

But alas, sacrifices needed to be made for an army of thirty thousand Dothraki screamers, that would go along with the fifty thousand spears from Dorne, once Viserys married Arianne. 

Now all they had to do was secure the twenty thousand men of the Golden Company, while he himself, secured a marriage alliance with the Tyrell girl. Who not only would secure the food they needed to feed them but an army of seventy-five thousand Reach men.

"My my, you look beautiful today dear aunt, it's such a pity, we have to go with Illyrio and Varys plans in marrying you for that army of savages."

He would fuck her right here if he could but knew not to ruin her before the savage had his way with her.

Maybe he would kill the savage after he won his throne, along with any savage babe his aunt carried, he could always marry Margaery, while keeping Daenerys to warm his bed and give him silver-haired Valyrian children, after he got rid of Margarey, knowing fully well how accidents worked.

Dany wanted nothing more than to recoil from his touch. But she knew Aegon would just run to Viserys if she did such a thing.

Her brother might not slap her across the face on this day in fear of not wanting Drogo to see her as damaged goods. But he would find other ways inflicting pain on her.

"Thank you." Dany offered while forcing herself to smile, though she knew it never reached her eyes.

"Did Viserys send for me?" Dany asked, though what she wanted to say was for him to get his filthy hands off her. Hands she was sure might have been between Doreah's cunt.

"No, not him but Ellaria needs you, to continue your lessons on pleasing a man like Drogo," Aegon smirked, seeing how cold Daenerys eyes became.

Dany became silent, thinking back to the last time Ellaria played her games with her.

"Tell her, I'm busy trying to finish this book," Dany said. "Besides won't Khal Drogo be here soon for both you and Viserys to parade me around like a common whore?" 

"Not a common whore sweet aunt, if anything you'd be a prized whore for him to fondle and then fuck like a common whore. They do say Dothraki's mount their women like their horses, riding them hard." Aegon mused noticing how tensed Dany grew, looking away from him, her violet eyes glossy with unshed tears.

Turning her face to look at him, whispering in her ear. "You have nothing to offer me but your beauty at this time, too poor to be my queen, but good enough to give me an army."

Placing a kiss on her cheek since she turned before he could kiss her lips. Aegon whispered to her once more, a sadistic grin crossing his lips.

"Do not worry yourself, sweet aunt, after we take the seven kingdoms, I can always kill your future savage husband after, and have you warm my bed."

Dany swatted his hand from her, leaving him where he stood. She would throw herself out the highest window of the Red Keep before subjecting her body to this gutter rat.

* * *

The drinks were flowing while Dany watched Illyrio fondled the same paled hair Lysein bed slave both Oberyn and Elliara fucked the night before into the morning.

Both her brother and Aegon were gone with Jon Connington, another man her friend was displeased with for believing the boy Aegon to be the crown prince.

Dany still wasn't sure what Oberyn even thought of the young man, who claimed to be his nephew, especially when his eyes held no warmth for Aegon.

The man didn't even see his nephew off or wished to join the trip they were making to Myr to secure the Golden Company with the gold Illyrio provided.

Thinking of Viserys, Dany wiped the unshed tears from her eyes making sure no one noticed, recalling how her brother didn't even care after he paraded her in front of the Khal and his bloodriders at the manse the magisters of Pentos gifted the Khal along with slaves to maintain it when Drogo was away, doing only the gods knew.

Though she knew it included killing and taking from other Khals or taking slaves to sell.

Looking at her arms she could still see the blackened bruises she hid with her shawl. Recalling how much she begged and pleaded with Viserys not to let her marry the savage.

But instead of listening to her, he began pinching her skin, telling her to stop crying, that this was the only way for them to gain back what was stolen from them.

Dany recalled then, wanting to jump off the cliff by where Drogo's manse faced over the waters of Pentos until Elliara stopped her.

She didn't even know the woman followed her.

"What troubles you, princess?" Oberyn asked, his dark eyes fixed on her.

No matter how nice, the man was to her at times, the need to get revenge against those who killed his sister Elia Martell and her children, outweighed everything else.

He wanted the Lannister's and Baratheon's dead, all of them. While his older brother Doran was playing another game.

Dany still didn't know how either man could want to marry Arianne to a man like her brother, who was willing to sell his sister to savages.

"Nothing bothers me prince Oberyn, I am just tired." Dany rose from her cushioned chair bidding all four goodnight.

Her brother would be returning in a few moons and after, she would be expected to marry Drogo, for some Dothraki prophecy.

* * *

"Daenerys!..." The voice of her friend echoed in her ear, yet she refused to get out of bed. Viserys would be arriving within a moon and with that her life forfeit, no longer belonging to her.

Recalling the way the Dothraki slave girl told her how Dothraki men rode their women from behind unrelenting.

That day she cried like never before, the thought of a man older than her, such as Drogo taking her from behind like a common whore troubled her, causing her many sleepless nights.

"Dany!" The voice shouted this time. "You need to wake up, flee through the secret passage I showed you."

"I'm tired Rhae, let me sleep." Suddenly she could hear glass breaking, along with swords clanking, the air filled with smoke.

Her violet eyes met his worried indigo ones.

"Come now, you must leave they're on the other side of the manse."

Rising out of bed, Dany tried pulling on her dress, while reaching for a satchel to place clothes in.

"There's no time for that, flee now, least you join me before your time little princess."

Swallowing hard, feeling the tightness in her throat, Dany did as Rhae said, making her way towards her terrace thanking the gods' no one was there below, as she jumped down, carefully making her way towards the far garden, where the pear tree was that she could probably climb to safety.

"Don't look behind you just keep moving," Rhae commanded, trying to get her far away from this side of the manse in time for her escape.

Frantically trying to reach the branch of the tree to climb up, Dany did not notice the shadow that crept behind her, hidden away in the darkness of the alcove next to her.

The only thing she felt was the sudden pain, at the back of her head, before everything turned to black.

* * *

**Interlude**

"Where is she?" The Tattered Prince screamed at his men, looking over at all the dead bodies laid at his feet, knowing the mission would be considered a failure, since they didn't have the dead bodies of the Targaryens, or the prince of Dorne, no one knowing where he or the Targaryen princess had escaped off to, after one of his men claimed he killed the Redviper's paramour after startling the naked woman in bed, with a bed wench.

"You four search the grounds, no way both a timid young princess and the prince of Dorne could've gone far." Their commander screamed while barking orders to several more men. "Search the docks the rest of you load all these things up before setting this place on fire."

Walking over towards the fat Cheesemonger, the Tattered Prince, withdrew his knife, while Illyrio pled for his life. 

"I gave you all of my possessions, please." Illyrio stuttered.

"I was told to leave none alive, by those who contracted the Windblown, plus this is personal." The Tattered Prince smiled, plunging his knife into to fat man's neck, his blood rushing down the dagger and unto his hands, before wiping it with his rag.

His eyes then fell on the three dragon eggs, being placed on top of all the silks and gold being gathered and loaded up.

A grin on his lips, knowing those eggs alone could allow him to live a very rich life. But that would be boring, especially when they still had two Targaryen princes to kill along with a princess.

If she was here hiding, her body would just burn with the dead.


	4. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from chapter two and three, decided to keep Jon's name as Jon instead of Daeron....  
> Nvm, reverted back to Daeron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to say a huge thank you to each of you for your continued support with this fic.  
> Your comments and kudos give me the encouragement to continue with it 😍

_  
“What in seven hells!”_

Slamming the door with a mighty thud, quickly bolting the lock right after. Jon tried desperately to get air through his nose and mouth, yet it seemed he could not get enough of it into his lungs, or control his erratic heartbeat as his chest heaved and tightened making it harder to breathe as the seconds ticked away like sands in an hourglass.

_Calm yourself, Jon, you were just seeing things is all._

Yet he knew his mind was not playing any tricks on him from drinking too much ale earlier that evening after supper, trying to drown his sorrows away.

Standing there still trying to wrap his head around what he just saw, Jon tried once more to calm his nerves along with his breathing, his back still against the door, his head resting against it closing his eyes to steady his nerves, before opening it back quickly when a knock on the door reminded him someone was outside on the other side of it wanting to get in.

The queer look on Robb's face wasn’t helping him think straight either, as the door knocked twice again with force this time, bringing Jon out of his reverie, hearing the voice of his uncle coming from the other side, asking to be let inside, they meant no harm.

_They? Uncle Benjen? Were there more outside their door?_

"Is that uncle Benjen outside the door Jon?" Robb asked standing up from the floor they both were sitting on earlier, going over an old map of Pentos the ship's captain gave them, allowing the two to learn the outline of the city better, cutting their time in half in needing to finding the manse of Illyrio Mophatis where both his aunt and uncle were staying, to warn them of Robert's plan to have them killed.

  
When the dark-skinned captain who hailed from the Summer Isles asked what business they had in Pentos after handing the map to Robb looking at them quizzically.

Jon wanted to tell the man their business was of their own, but Robb spoke first, saying they were bastards, looking for work while wanting to make a name for themselves.

  
The captain was relieved by their words; knowing how Westeros looked down on bastards even offered them room and board on his ship if it was work they needed.

Yet didn’t seem to take it as a slight when both declined.

  
"Jon, are you even listening to me? You look pale like you just saw a Ghost." Robb replied walking over towards him, telling Greywind to stay.

_What if I did?_ Jon wanted to counter his cousin's words, yet couldn't allow the words to spill from his mouth....

Nodding his head yes, Jon didn't know what else to say. How does one say a woman with a face same as his, was just standing outside their door? tears streaming out of her beautiful grey eyes, who now sounded like uncle Benjen banging outside their door, requesting to be let inside.

That also raised another question in Jon's head, how long had their uncle been on the ship? Especially when they sailed out of White Harbor weeks ago.

Was he watching them the entire time? stalking both he and Robb like a hungry wolf, ready to sink his teeth into them? Consuming them?

  
Or was he there to drag him and Robb back to the North after demanding the ship's captain to sail them back to Westeros?

Jon knew the captain would comply with his uncle’s command. Surely no captain who needed to pay his men and feed his family would want issues with the Warden of the North who was close friends with the Warden of the North.

_Would Daenerys and Viserys now die without him being able to warn them in time?_

Save them from assassins sent to murder them due to the stupid folly his parents helped cause, along with the mad king? Which in the end caused the deaths of so many innocents.

Tensing, Jon could only think at that moment about a brother and sister along with their mother who died innocently, because of what his parents and a mad king, who should've been removed from power a long time ago by his son did.

But instead of doing that, Rhaegar ran off with his mother, resulting in the deaths of his uncle Brandon who desperately tried to save his father Richard Stark from wildfire, only to end up strangling himself from the noose tied around his neck.

In the end, both house Martell and house Stark suffered, along with all the families who lost loved ones before and during Robert's Rebellion.

_Was this the reason why lord Stark wanted him at the wall? Was he expected to live out his days in the frozen North for the crime of being born from his parents falling in love?_

Feeling anger course threw his veins, Jon removed his back from the door blocking out whatever Robb was saying to him, pulling the door back open.

He would not allow an uncle who also kept the secret of who he was to order him, Robb, or the captain to return to White Harbor or worst to East Watch by the sea....

 _No... never,_ Jon told himself then, he would live his life in freedom, forgetting about Westeros.

The Targaryen's came from the East, maybe it was destiny that the last three remaining scions of the once-great house of Valyria forge their paths in the lands of always summer.

Clenching his fists into a ball, seeing the smile on his uncle's face, made Jon see red knowing his uncle was willing to go along with the lie, just so he could live out his life on the frozen wall, surrounded by murders and rapists.

_"Jon no!"_ Was all he heard Robb stutter out when his right fist met his uncle's nose, blood oozing out of it, a look of shock and hurt on his uncle's face, as Robb came from behind, taking a hold of him, dragging him back inside.

"What are you doing Jon? Are you mad?" Robb asked as Jon shoved his cousin off him while wondering if Robb could not see what he was saw.

"Can't you see Robb, he's here to drag us back North, take you to Winterfell and me to Castle Black to swear my life away, just like what lord Stark wanted," Jon yelled, until the voice of a female spoke next, revealing herself once more to him, causing Jon to grow still under her beautiful gaze, that exhibited love and longing, needing to hug him, shower him with wet kisses. 

Something Jon often dreamt about, whenever he saw lady Stark with her children, yet that dream could never be his.

  
He was no longer that boy who sometimes sat under Winterfell's Heartstree begging to be named a Stark.

Jon shook his head at that memory, the old gods truly got their laughs off him begging, knowing fully well he could never be a Stark.

Maybe that was the reason he'd often dream about the dead kings and lords of Winterfell, telling him he didn't belong there.

Yet back then he often told himself they were saying this due to him being a bastard.

_How wrong was he even then?_

"That is not our reason Daemon. "Coming closer from out of the shadows Jon got a better look at the woman he'd just slammed the door shut in front of, realizing he'd not been seeing things or a ghost.

She reached for him then, yet Jon could only stop her, his hand blocking her, recoiling from her touch, not allowing her to hug him, which only seemed to cause her tears to fall even more as she stood still, looking as if her entire world was crumbling before her.

"You hate me don't you?" Lyanna said, standing there, wrapping her hands around herself; lips trembling.

_How could he not?_ Lyanna told herself then, trying to control her emotions, cursing Ned at the same time, or taking Daemon from her...

Her only child was now a man grown, who never got to know her, nor did she get to see her pup grow into the young man who now stood before her.  
Never did she ever get to kiss him whenever he was in pain or comforted him if he woke from night terrors. Instead, her son was lied to and raised a bastard.

Wiping the blood from his nose, Benjen could not believe what his grey-blue eyes were seeing, his nephew refusing to hug or acknowledge his mother.

He blamed Ned for this, he also blamed himself for waiting so long to rescue both Jon and his sister, even if he could never locate Greywater Watch, he could've at least tried to take Jon and came back for Lya.

But alas, he was warned to wait until the time was right, yet standing here now, encircled with his family, his nose in pain, he wondered if the plan was even worth it, seeing the pain both his sister and nephew were now in.

He would fix this, _he had to do this, so the pack survived._

"Jon, hug your mother, she's been waiting to hold you since Ned ripped you away from her arms, threatening if she didn't marry Robert, she'd never see you again." Benjen spat, stepping closer to Jon, not caring if the boy tried to hit him once more. He would allow it so the boy could get the hurt he felt inside out.

_"Aunt Lyanna?"_ Robb shrieked out, rubbing his eyes, trying to get a better look at the she-wolf of Winterfell, as he walked over, embracing her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek, rocking away her pain.

If Jon wasn't going to let his mother feel welcomed, he would do right by her.

Suddenly it all became too much for Jon to handle, hearing he'd been ripped out of his mother's arms by an uncle who wanted to force his mother into marrying a man like _Robert Baratheon._

_  
Were women just pawns to do whatever was demanded of them?_

Suddenly he could no longer breathe once more, he needed air, it was too much to take everything in at once.

Walking past his uncle and his mother who was crying in Robb's arms, Jon fought the urge to not lose himself in her embrace also.

  
He needed time, he needed to clear his head, least he said something, he would regret later.

Making his way towards the deck, Jon noticed three other strangers outside his cabin door. 

Not bothering to ask who they were, Jon continued walking briskly, Ghost silently stalking behind him.

Arthur watched the young man try to walk away from his past that was now desperately trying to mold itself into his future. 

He'd seen the way Benjen fell backward stunned at what Jon had done.

Yet Arthur could only feel pride inside, knowing the boy felt the need to defend himself when he thought his uncle was there to drag him to Castle Black.

Rhaegar would be proud, yet Arthur still felt defeated after so many years, failing his brothers, Rhaegar, and most importantly Daemon who went by the bastard name, Jon Snow.

Rhaegar had left all three of them to watch over and protect Lyanna and their unborn child, until his return.

_Yet his friend never returned, his wife grew distraught and weak at her husband dying to Robert's Warhammer on the Trident, causing Lyanna to give birth to Daemon two moons early, from all the heartache she felt inside, eating away at her._

Pain bore its way at the wound where Howland's dagger dug into due to his stupidity not wanting to kill the man his sister loved, who was the father to the child she carried.

Causing Arthur to neglect his blindside, allowing Howland Reed to wound him.

In the end, he lost his sister and her unborn babe, because of not wanting to kill Ned Stark.

Shutting his eyes, pushing memories away of his beautiful sister, needing to replace it with the hate he held for Ned Stark...

Arthur thought back to the night men of the North chained and gagged him after his wound was healed enough for him to travel to the wall with Benjen, who went to the wall willing, not wanting to believe what Ned had done, taking Daemon, while Lyanna was locked away at Greywater Watch by Howland Reed, a place no one could ever locate.

Letting his feet take him along the same path Daemon went, Arthur knew what he needed to say to the young man could not wait.

Was it not the reason why both lord Commander Mormont and maester Aemon refused to let both he and Benjen say the words of the Night's Watch.

Telling both, when the time was right to take Daemon and escape East.

Both Aemon and Jeor suspected lord Stark would not stop the boy if he asked to join the Night's Watch.

That was until a few years later after both he and Benjen returned from a ranging trip after spending five moons beyond the wall.

A scroll awaited them both. Arthur expected it to had been from his family, yet there was no sigil.

Opening and reading the words from Lyanna seemed to bring tears to Benjen when he looked up to see what the man was whimpering about.

That was when their careful plans ended up being changed. Lyanna was claiming Howland Reed's son was blessed with greensight, allowing the boy to see into the future and to trust her, that when the time was right, she would send word.

Looking at Rhaegar's son now, with his hands on the railing, his faithful albino direwolf next to him standing guard.

Arthur knew then, maybe the Reed boy was right in advising them to wait.

All seven of them, along with two direwolves were now on their way to Pentos, with no one the wiser knowing until it was late.

Looking up at the stars, Arthur inhaled the salted air, ready to fulfill his promise to Rhaegar to protect his son and wife.

"Hello Daemon, or would you prefer I called you Jon?." Arthur said, the moon above them shinning on the boy's pale skin, causing his breathing to slow, the boy was a perfect mixture of both his parents.

"It matters not to me, what name you use.... Have you come to chain me? And take me below deck?" Jon asked, not amused or caring to know who this man behind him was, nor did he wish to have any small talk.

He only wanted peace to calm his nerves.

"No, that could not be further from the truth," Arthur answered his voice a whisper, not wanting prying ears to hear. "Is it ok, if I came over to stand by your side?"

"It's not my ship to tell you where you can go or stand," Jon said, turning back around to look at the vast waters of the Narrow sea, growing bored of this game of back and forth banter. If he wanted that, he would've remained in his cabin.

Taking that as an invitation, Arthur stalked closer to the young man, this was the closest he'd gotten to him in days, searching if there was anything else of Rhaegar in Daeron.

"You shouldn't blame yourself or your parents for what happened during the rebellion, you should know it would've come to pass with or without your parents playing their part," Arthur said, waiting to see his reaction.

Jon could only let a bitter laugh out, wondering if this man was mad, or too much of a loyalist to his parents to see they shared a lot of the blame also. "And I suppose you're going to tell me both Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen were innocent in all of this?"

Jon tried to hold back his frustration yet could not. "Maybe instead of running off with my mother, my dear father should've considered the consequences of his stupid actions in running away with a girl of six and ten, when he was already married with two children who needed him when war broke out.”

Arthur flinched; as Daemon continued speaking badly of his parents. “Maybe my stupid father should've overthrown the mad king, instead of hiding away with my mother while the kingdom fell into chaos."

"What makes you think Rhaegar never tried to overthrow his cunt of a father? Let me tell you this, he did try, what do you think the tourney of Harrenhall was for?"

Arthur tried to contain his anger but couldn't. "Your father used the tourney as a rouse to gather all the great lords together to call a council in removing his father from power, everyone knew how far gone Aerys was. Yet all Rhaegar’s careful plans were ruined once the spider Varys found out about it."

Arthur closed his eyes thinking back so many years ago. " The mad king had not left the Red Keep in years but left to go to the tourney, ruining your father's careful plans. Rhaegar knew then he could never sway the lords to his side with Aerys there. The lords both feared and supported the mad cunt for what they could get."

Jon closed his eyes, he did not know this side of the story, yet he could not stop himself from wanting to know more. "Why did my father run off with my mother when he had a wife and daughter already?"

"I can not tell you how they fell in love, your mother alone can."

Arthur looked at the young man whose eyes were now opened. "The most I can tell you is Rhaegar never expected to meet or fall in love with Lyanna."

”Fell in love?” Jon gasped, shaking his head. “I am sure Elia was thrilled to know her husband no longer loved or wanted her,” Jon answered annoyed by the stranger’s words.

”Your father cared for Elia, but there was no love in their marriage. The mad king wanted heirs due to queen Rhaella’s misfortunes in giving him more children.”

” _Love is the death of duty_.” Jon said, recalling a dream he had where the hooded mystery man who sometimes invaded his dreams told him under Winterfell’s Weirwood tree; it’s face saddened.

  
Looking at Daemon strangely, from the words he just spoke. Arthur could feel his hands twitching letting him know it was time, as he rose his head towards the sky, knowing he needed to renew his pledge and promise, being thankful his brother hand-delivered Dawn to him at Castle Black, telling him it wasn't time to part with the ancestral blade of House Dayne, he still had a job to do.

"Daemon, it would honor me once more to pledge my life to you once again, the last time I did this you were but a babe who had just been born, your screams filling your mother's chamber."

Turning to face the hooded man finally needing to ask who he was, Jon watched the sword pulled from behind him, the light coming from it glowing in the night sky.

 _Dawn_ , Jon realized, which could only mean one thing, this man who had been chatting with him was none other than the greatest swordsman in all of Westeros, a kingsguard so many boys wanted to be like. Who was now on his knees, his sword laid before him.

"My sword is yours, my life is yours to guard and protect, I will shield you and keep your council; until the day I draw my last breath, this I swear by the old and new gods, Daemon of House Targaryen."

He was stunned watching ser Arthur Dayne swearing his life to him, yet knew he had to speak soon, he could not keep the man waiting any longer for an answer.

"I, Daemon crown prince of house Targaryen, welcome you to protect and shield my life, offering me your council from this day, until the end of your days. Arise ser Arthur Dayne."

* * *

The air smelled of death and burnt wood, there was no life here, only death.

 _"I should've believed him."_ Jon murmured walking away from everyone as the heat from the sun-scorched his pale skin.

Arthur called to him, Yet Jon waved the man off, needing to be alone with his thoughts, Ghost by his side thinking back to a few nights ago.

They were all sitting together in the mess hall of the ship eating a meager meal of salted beef, stale bread, and sweet wine, the ale was done from the night before.

Both Arthur and Robb sat next to him, his cousin wanting to learn all about Arthur's exploits.

His mother and uncle sat together at a further table deep in conversation.

The Reed children sat across from him, drinking the green peas soup, his mother had made, she even offered him some, yet Jon declined, claiming he didn't really like peas soup, which wasn't a lie. He hated it and the grainy taste of it going down his throat.

Everything was seemingly going fine until Jojen started shaking violently, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, foam coming from his mouth.

Meera was screaming for help to get him on his side, while she tried to tie a cloth around his mouth, trying to calm him with her words, letting him know she was there with him.

Arthur was the first one out of his chair rushing over to help, as both Jon and Robb held Jojen's feet down, while Arthur held his hands from knocking his sister out.

 _  
"He's having a vision of either things to come or things that are happening right at this moment,"_ Meera said, looking into his eyes to let him know this was serious.

After what felt like a lifetime, Jojen finally calmed, the normally quiet young man’s voice lacked compassion when he began to speak, his northern voice eerie, devoid of those kneeling next to him, as he prophesied that they would only find death at Illyrio's manse.

His mother's hands were on her mouth instantly concealing her screams and cries. While his uncle rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Telling her it wasn't her or anyone's fault, Robert did this with his taste for Targaryen blood.

Arthur, Jon noticed sat back resting his head on the chair behind him on the floor shaking his head back and forth, repeating the same words over and over, that he'd failed Rhaegar and queen Rhaella.

Jon gulped and sat there on the floor in silence, not wanting to believe what Jojen was telling them, he didn't want to believe he had failed his uncle and aunt.

Shaking that memory and his worry away, Jon tried to reassure himself that everything was still not a loss to him, despite all the destruction around him.

Jojen assured them that Viserys was safe. But Daenerys was another story, especially with the man who had saved her from the sellswords who stormed the manse that night.

Yet when everyone asked Jojen if he knew who the man was who captured his aunt, the only answer he received was the man's hood obscured the vision he had that night.

A woman's frightened scream was heard alerting Jon, as Ghost took off in that direction.

_Mother?_

"Don't hurt her." Jon could hear Arthur yell out, as he withdrew Darksister, hurrying towards the frightening cries of his mother, his heart beating wildly at the thought of someone hurting her.

"How long has it been since I last laid eyes on you, Arthur?" Noticing his friend saying nothing back to him, Oberyn tightened his grip on Lyanna, his dagger drawing blood.

He had lost everything now, his love, his beautiful sister. Yet Oberyn felt satisfaction knowing the woman who caused his family pain when she ran off with beautiful Rhaegar Targaryen, would feel his wrath, one way or the other.

"Let her go Oberyn, your fight is with Robert and Tywin, not Lyanna she had nothing to do with Elia or the children's deaths." Arthur barked, trying his best to calm Oberyn down while looking over the broken man. He would not lose Lyanna, Daemon would be broken no matter how stubborn and distant he was towards her. Arthur knew the boy just needed time.

"Tell me, friend, how is it that instead of protecting my sister and her children, you and two other kingsguards were busy protecting this whore of Rhaegar's." Oberyn spat.

"My sister is no whore." Benjen spat, holding his hand against his bloodied shoulder at the spot he'd been stabbed when Oberyn snuck up on both he and Lyanna catching him off guard before he was able to draw his sword.

Arthur flashed him a look as if to say, you're not helping towards Benjen.

"Our prince needed for us to stay with his wife, your brother and Elia knew and had no quarrels with Rhaegar taking Lyanna for a second wife... Long as if anything happened to Aegon, Rhaenys had the right of succession before any child Rhaegar had with Lyanna, it was drawn up and signed by all who were present at the Sept. Or did you believe when you were off in exile in Essos, that three kingsguards along with Lyanna could hide out in Dorne without Doran knowing anything?" Arthur said, walking towards Oberyn only to stop abruptly.

"I told you not to ----" Oberyn snarled from the sharp pain, he felt on his ankle a sharp weapon could be felt at the back of his throat.

"You let one strand of hair fall from her head, and I swear your blood will coat Darksister, like so many before you."

Dropping his dagger, Arthur grabbed for Lyanna pulling her into him. Oberyn turned slowly, feeling the sharp edge of the blade, meeting his skin, as he was met by a face, that looked so similar to Rhaegar's, his indigo eyes sparkling from the sun, his wild dark brown curls resembling that of Rhaegar's silver blond locks. The only difference, his long face, proving he was part Stark something the boy got from his mother.

_He was beautiful, just like the man who sired him. Yet he would not let his beauty get to him._

The young man still held the sword, pointing it at him waiting. But he would not acknowledge this boy, at least not yet, he would have his fun first.

"I am sure, you know Dorne will never follow any bastard prince of Rhaegar, don't you Arthur? Or as being locked away in the frozen dreary North, dulled your senses or your loyalty to Dorne and my family?" Oberyn said, waiting for the young man to say something to him for calling him a bastard. Yet no words left his lips, the only sound that was heard came from another.

"But you would gladly put a Blackfyre on that throne," Jojen spoke, as so many turned to him.

"Black or red dragon, it matters not to me," Oberyn replied calmly watching the green eyes of the younger boy who stood next to who he believed his sister.

"Did you and your brother believe, you'd be able to get rid of Aegon Blackfyre after you killed all the Baratheons and Lannisters? By seating a mad man like Viserys to the iron throne after he married Arianne?"

_I would never allow the spider to live..._ Oberyn wanted to say, yet the young man's eerie voice overwhelmed him.

"You saw for yourself first hand the kind of man Viserys was, how he mistreated his sister, abusing her both verbally and physically, willing to sell her off to a Dothraki savage for an army he will never receive. Do you think your sister if she was still here would ever let such a thing happen?" Jojen said as he continued speaking chipping away at the Martell's plans.

Oberyn was stunned, not knowing what to say, or how this young man, knew so much.

_He frightened him..._ Falling to his knees Oberyn could only imagine the look his sister would give him if she was here, she would be disgusted with both him and Doran, for allowing Viserys to do such a thing to anyone.

Yet the boy continued tormenting him with his words.

"Did any of you not think that Varys could ever be trusted? You figured where he hailed from in Essos. Yet you put your trust in a man who set out to destroy house Targaryen from within. A spider you all thought him to be, but the Eunuch is all Blackfyre, and Aegon, his sister's son."

* * *

**Interlude**

  
Her eyes remained closed, a dull ache at the back of her head.

Yet Daenerys Targaryen could not muster the strength to stand. Where ever she was or headed towards, she knew one thing was certain from the gentle sway and rocking, she felt beneath her in the bed she laid in, letting her know she was on a ship, going where she had no clue.

Opening her eyes, trying to adjust it to the dimness of the room with a single candle next to her on a small table.

Dany gathered all of her strength as she rose her head slowly, the pain from where she was hit caused her to wince, as she tried swallowing her pain, her throat dry.

A single word escaping her lips. "Rhaegar?" She needed her friend and brother at this moment to comfort her, but all she heard off in the darkened corner of the room was a voice she did not recognize ask, what did she say?

Before she could ask who was there.

Another voice spoke out warning her. "Say nothing Dany, he doesn't deserve to be in your presence."

Turning to the side where her brother was now sitting on the bed.

"Do you know who this man is Rhae?" Dany asked not caring if the stranger thought her mad in speaking to someone who wasn't there and had been dead before Dany even drew air into her lungs.

"He is no one Daenerys," Rhaegar answered her, before uttering something else to her. "Remember what I told you a long time ago sister."

Dany whispered the words her brother told her all those years ago. " _Only trust the dragonwolf, and those loyal to him and no one else."_

"What did you say?" Came the same voice once more, he was standing over her then, the hood of his brown cloak hiding his face. "Who were you talking to? Why did you say his name?"

Dany could hear the hurt in the man's voice, making her turn to her brother wanting to know who this man was. But all Rhaegar did was sneer at him.

The hooded man grabbed her by her jaw, squeezing it tightly, _hurting her_. As the desperation in his voice came out once more. "I saved your life when I could've left you there struggling to get up that tree."

He sneered at her, releasing his tight grip on her jaw. "Now tell me, who were you speaking to?" 

Dany turned to her brother, willing her tears away, Rhaegar's eyes soft with worry knowing there was nothing he could do as he nodded giving her his consent.

Turning back to her captor, Dany opened her mouth. "I was speaking with my brother Rhaegar Targaryen."

The hooded man bellowed in laughter unable to contain his disgust. "And here I thought maybe the Targaryen madness, skipped a generation. I should've known you were mad like your father."

Finding her confidence Dany snarled at the man, she was a dragon. "I am not my mad father." Before she could continue, he turned his back from her.

“Maybe, I should have this ship turned around, and take you to Westeros.” He chuckled.

" _Westeros_?" Dany said softly, the name lingering on her dry lips. It was the place of her birth, yet she knew nothing of the lands except for what Rhaegar told her growing; up after Viserys tried poisoning her mind with lies.

"Yes Westeros, but the wall to be exact, you have a great uncle there, maybe if I cut your hair and color it, I can afford to sneak you into Castle Black, let the maester deal with you and your madness, he also dealt with a mad Targaryen, a brother who drank wildfire thinking himself a dragon-like a madman who sired you."

Dany did not feel the need to hear or be lectured with another story of Aerion Targaryen. "I can assure you that I am not mad."

"I highly doubt it." The hooded figure said, walking back over towards the darkness from where he came.

Dany turned to her brother needing him to say something, _anything to her._

"You were told to guard his family and keep them safe, _that things would change once he came back but he never came back."_

She wasn't even done when the man was by her again, removing the hood of his cloak, his emerald green eyes boring a hole in her.

"I have never told anyone the last words your brother spoke to me." He was nervous Dany could tell, as the man looked off into the darkness. "I never knew he would've allowed them to be killed while I waited to see who would come and claim your father's throne."

Dany looked at her brother already figuring out who he was, yet needed Rhae to confirm it to her.

Just as Rhaegar uttered the name, _Jaime Lannister,_ a wail came from that said man, hurt coming from deep inside his very soul.

"I didn't know my father's men would kill Elia and the children." He sobbed before turning back to face her needing forgiveness.

"When I heard of Robert's desires in wanting you and your brother dead, and all those loyal to you both, I knew I couldn't sit back and allow it to happen. _I couldn't fall Rhaegar a second time."_

He took a seat next to her, running his hand through his disheveled blond hair. "Barristan and I devised a plan to come and rescue you both, he wanted to be the one to come, make up for his mistake he thinks he made when he got injured at the Ruby Ford. The piece of shit has blamed himself for years for your brother's death."

Jaime chuckled wiping a tear away. "It was decided that I would come and save you both, bring you and your brother to safety, with the men on this ship who were provided from house House Velaryon."

He turned to look her in the eyes, needing her to both see him speak it and hear it. "Robert would've never allowed Barristan to come here, he's still wary of the man. But a kingslayer like myself who only had to whisper in Joffrey's ear about wanting to see it all unfold helped secure my voyage to come here on a concealed ship, provided by Littlefinger.

Reminiscing on how drunk off wine Robert was, his eyes looking over Rhaella's daughter, knowing he could never save her mother from her father, _but at least he saved her daughter._

"What makes you think they won't suspect you that you helped me escape?" Dany asked, searching Jaime’s face for answers.

Jaime laughed like a mad man at her words, before getting up, it was late, and he was tired, opening his mouth to her one last time for the remainder of the night.

"Who would ever suspect a kingslayer and oathbreaker, who killed his king after he broke the oath he swore to protect? even if that said king was a mad dragon, who abused your dear mother and needed to be put down."


	5. Our Fates Are Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternating povs.

**Ned**

He could still remember their fight, and the pained look of disgust and contempt written in her red tear-filled eyes as fresh snow fell on the face of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and hand to Robert Baratheon, a man many called the usurper and condoner of the slaughtering of innocence for a crown. Not for the first time he wondered what they would think of him? A northern fool throwing himself in a den if vipers, who knew how to play the game of thrones.

_Was he a fool like king Baelor Targaryen who walked in a pit of vipers to save his cousin Aemon the dragon knight, who was locked in a cage naked with vipers below him._

Robert was his friend, a brother to him really after being fostered for all those years together in the Vale.

Was it not the same for what Baelor did for Aemon, that he needed to do for Robert? 

Was it not right for him to save his friend from the vipers in the south?

_Yet what would they now say of him?_ This was a question that now plagued his waking thoughts and his dreams.

Ned allowed his chaotic thoughts to bring him back to the night before he was scheduled to leave Winterfell, never knowing when or if he'd ever return.

Time was running out for him even back then to head south to Kings Landing by ship, no longer could he delay the inevitable task at hand.

Robert gave him but a moons turn to get his affairs in the North in order with his wife and maester, since Bran was still but a boy and Rickon even younger. Instead of a moon, he took three.

His wife was still rocked in pain about Robb's disappearance, still believing Jon murdered him and would soon do the same to her and boys.

_"The bastard looks like you, a Stark through and through, while your trueborn except for Arya, look nothing like a Stark but like me a Tully or should I say trout? Don't think I don't know or see the way your lords look down on me with disdain in their eyes."_

Ned tried explaining to her it was all in her head, that she was being paranoid, no lord of the North would ever allow Jon to get away with killing her and their two sons and take Winterfell for himself.

Yet she would hear none of it, clinging to him, while begging him in the same breath to stay with her and their two remaining sons and don't go south with the girls...Let Robert find himself another hand more qualified in southron politics.... Or at least to bring her along with their sons to Kings Landing. Reminding him Jon Arryn did it with her sister and nephew. He could do the same with her and the children, they could always leave someone loyal to serve the North in their absence.

He even tried to make her understand the North and Vale we're different. Vale men were loyal to house Arryn to a fault. While he could never say the same for the North, especially when it came to a certain house that would make a move on Winterfell with no Starks present.

The Red Kings of House Bolton and the Kings of Winter were bitter rivals for hundreds of years constantly warring and killing each other for northern dominance.

In the end house, Stark won, but it still didn't mean, the Bolton's were loyal bannermen.

They commanded a large army and could easily take the North over if there were no more Starks.

_"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."_ He recalled telling her, yet she recoiled from his touch, still remaining bitter, lashing out at him while reminding him he owed Robert Baratheon nothing.

_"He has two brothers he could make his hand or Tywin Lannister_ _who served as hand to the mad Targaryen king Aerys_. _Why not ask one of them to be his hand instead of you?_ " Catelyn seethed, before breaking out in tears.

" _She needed to know the truth."_ He kept repeating to himself in whispers, as he paced around the Weirwood in the Wolfsden his cloak wet from walking in wet snow.

While swearing the face carved in the Weirwood, was mocking him, as he waited for Howland Reed to appear, touching the side of his jaw, the bruise from her slaps no longer evident but still stung the same.

" _You lied to me all these years, let me believe the bastard your son, and now your own flesh and blood has run off with the bastard, to get himself killed? sealing our fates because of your deception."_ She slapped him hard before slapping him again. He deserved it he knew.... deserved all her pent up anger for all the years he led her own about Jon being his bastard.... Driving her crazy thinking the boy was Ashara's and his love child.

_"Not only have you damned our son if Robert finds out who the bastard his, but you've damned everyone in this family once Robert finds out you hid Rhaegar's bastard here under his nose."_

He wasn't really a bastard Ned wanted to say, but how does one explain Rhaegar taking his sister for a second wife? Surely Dorne would never accept him, because of Elia and the children. Yet he could not say the same for the North, his sister was believed raped and murdered by the Targaryen prince. A rumor he never spoke out against once he learned the truth. A bloody rumor he allowed to fester.

He could only imagine their hard faces once they learned the truth, that he allowed a lie to take root in the hearts of every man, woman, and child who knew the story of why house Targaryen fell.

_The North Remembers...._

Catelyn waved her hands up in frustration, her husband brooding next to her, the so-called honorable man whose only stain was having a bastard that wasn't his, in truth didn't have a bastard.

She didn't know if she should feel the joy that the honorable Ned Stark never took another woman to bed, or give in to the rage brewing inside her that he lied all these years to her, never trusting her with such a secret.

_Did he think she would turn over an innocent babe to be killed? Become one of the most hated women for generations?_

She knew then for the safety of her and their children, Ned needed to leave straight away for Kings Landing no longer could he delay the trip, he needed to remain loyal to Robert.

She knew Robb would never endanger his family for the bastard, her son would be quicker to return home.

"Lord Stark?" 

Ned cocked his head up to look at the newcomer, staring at a man he had not seen in eighteen years.

"Lord Reed." Ned greeted back, still unsure why after all these years Howland would need to see him, carefully watching as the small man drew closer, noticing the grey of his hair which seemed the only thing different about the lord of Greywater Watch.

Noticing the man saying nothing else, Ned cleared his throat. "Lord Reed you asked me to meet with you here yet here I am and you've yet to say anything."

"I've come here to talk about the past of what we did to your sister and her son. To confess our sins and beg the gods of our forefathers to forgive us for the curse we've brought on ourselves and our children."

Ned could see the tears fall from the small man's eyes, yet knew not why he was shedding tears for Robb. He was also sure lord Reed's children were safe back at Greywater. 

Noticing lord Stark's confused glare, he took another few steps, standing close to the Weirwood, running his hand over its carved face.

"Your sister."

"My sister is dead," Ned said, not wanting to hear anything else, Howland had already delayed the ship taking him south, his girls still on board with septa Mordane and his personal guards.

Howland seethed at the man, "You and I know your sister is not dead, you left her under my care and took Daemon to raise as your bastard."

Ned looked around, unsure if anyone there was listening, lowering his voice. "I don't know what you're talking about." Just as he was ready to leave, Howland took hold of his wrist, forcing Ned to twist his hand free.

"Your sister is alive, you may deny it all you want and pretend she's gone from this world, yet she is out there somewhere, breathing the same air we breathe into our bodies."

Howland removed his hand from the carved face, he'd prayed enough for his children's safe return, before turning back to the man he went to war with, to defend the honor of his friend Lyanna Stark, the she-wolf of Winterfell, who defended him when she didn't have to.

"I came here to tell you that your sister has run off with both my daughter and son and from what I've heard your heir and Daemon are also missing.

He pointed at the carved face, directing Ned to look upon it, yet Ned refused to look at the face he felt was mocking him.

"If you think for one second we're not being punished for our sins, then you have another thing coming to you once all the secrets and lies you kept hidden comes out lord Stark!." Howland said before walking away from his liege lord to pray if he even still followed the old gods.

***~***

**Oberyn**

There was nothing that remained of his love, his Ellaria to present to their four daughters, not even her ashes. If he still had tears to spear he would weep for her once more. But that time is over, revenge was sweeter on the lips when your enemy least expected it. The Windmill along with the Tattered Prince was at the top of that list.

Already he'd sent word to Dorne, to let his brother know they didn't get the chance to murder him, and to speak nothing to his youngest daughters, he would be the one to speak with them once he arrived.

Nuzzling the pillow next to him, the same one Ellaria laid her head on their voyage to Pentos, he could still smell her citrus scent lingering on the soft yellow feathered pillow.

His chest growing tight...They would pay every single last one of them, but not now, surely they would've already heard word that neither he nor the Targaryen's or that Blackfyre bastard was there. 

Not for the first time, Oberyn let his mind wander to his sister, butchered by Tywin Lannister and his men who slaughtered her and her children, no kingsguard there to protect them, just a Lannister pretending to be a kingsguard. Possibly one of the worst mistakes the mad king ever made, thinking he could keep Tywin in line by naming his golden son a member of the kingsguard.

Then there was the spider, who he and his brother planned to kill along with the gutter rat who Varys tried to pass off for their dead nephew, trying to convince them Elia handed him her son so he may live.

He knew his sister would never hand off Aegon while leaving Rhaenys to die.

Now it seemed things were clear, the spider was playing both sides, not warning them about the upcoming attack on the Manse.

There was no denying it, the green-eyed boy even confirmed it. Both Illyrio and Varys wanted him and Doran gone, wanted them removed from the equation starting with him first.

Arianne's marriage to Viserys with them gone would secure Dorne's loyalty. He even found out princess Daenerys was never supposed to marry the savage horselord Drogo for an army of savages, who could never be trusted or controlled.

Their plan was to extract her and marry her off to Edmure Tully, once they seated the filthy Blackfyre on the iron throne securing a marriage with him and the Tyrell's, who felt slighted about Robert betrothing the Lannister bastard to Sansa Stark.

Letting out a long drawn out sigh, he had to hand to the Eunuch for playing his own game, except it seems he didn't anticipate Littlefinger to hire the Windmill company, a company whose leader hated the magister of Pentos.

Yawning once more, he was tired and his mind was drifting off to plans for the Spider, Lannister's, Baratheon's, the Tattered Prince, and the Windmill.

He would need at least a good five hundred Dornish spearhead to capture him, and have his girls take turns in slicing away at his body bit by bit.

*****~*****

**Jojen**

He could feel the cool nights air blowing against him, the smell of saltwater invading his nostrils as the three-eyed crow squawked at him flapping its wings to follow and not idle around.

Jojen looked around the unfamiliar port city and the men around who held lanterns in hand helping the ones unloading to see in the darkness whilst a silver blond-haired man with grey-green eyes screamed orders out to his men to hurry, they needed to be from here before day broke.

_Squawk,_ the crow flapped its wings once more for him to follow below deck, as Jojen turned away from the men making his way below deck, finding a few more men scurrying around in a frenzy, as the crow squawked once again flapping its wings at the open door beckoning Jojen to come along inside.

Standing outside the opened door staring at the hooded figure standing with his back turned to him, while the man spoke to the dark-haired lady, her head held low sitting on the bed listening to his warnings as he handed her a blue cloak, walking out after making his way above deck shutting the door behind him.

Quickly Jojen went to follow him, until the crow squawked, reminding him to focus. Even though he wanted to shoo the bird away.... was it not important to learn who the hooded figure was and tell Jon and the others?

That was until he heard her muffled cry, causing him to whirl his head around to get a better look at the other person, her head still remained low, her body tensed until a knock came at the door, where a woman's voice could be heard echoing in the dim-lit walkway...

_"Princess, it's time to leave off this ship!"_

Jojen stood still as he watched her shoot her head up, his green orbs staring into the princess's beautiful violet orbs, his chest tightened unsure if he preferred her with hair dark as midnight or hair resembling the moon in the night's sky.

_His moonglow princess with amethyst eyes looked ethereal no matter her hair color._

*********

“Jon, I know where she is wake up....” Jojen screamed shaking the bed made of straws and hay Jon was sleeping on, knowing the young king would be mad and probably hit him over the head with his pillow made of hay for waking him so damned late. 

But he needed to know straight away, he told him to come to him at any time if he knew what happened to the princess after finding out what Viserys and those Blackfyres were planning for Daenerys.

He shook Jon this time instead of the bed which seemed to do the trick, as Jon flashed him a menacing glare, his dark purple eyes not hiding the fire within them, causing Jojen to step away from the dragon he’d just woken from his slumber.

”What do you want Jojen?” Jon spat throwing the pillow over his head, growling inside of it, unsure how he even ended up being the one placed in the same room with Jojen.   
They all left the burnt down manse more than a fortnight ago, staying at the only other Tavern by the docks available to accommodate all of them. The one Oberyn recommended to them was no tavern at all but a brothel. 

Jon could recall the cringe both his mother and Meera had, while Oberyn found everything funny. The man seemed a funny man, but deadly, claiming he needed a good laugh to get through his pain of his paramour being murdered.

Yet he didn’t stay long after that, leaving on a boat for Tyrosh then back to Dorne, at least that’s what he told Arthur.

Though from the goodbye the man gave Arthur, Jon knew that was probably a lie. Oberyn was out for blood from everyone involved in Ellaria's murder.

”Come on we need to go and wake the rest, we have to leave straight away, there won’t be another boat leaving for another few days, and even then it might be too late.” Jojen said respectfully, waiting for Jon to get out of bed.

It took a few minutes to gather everyone in his room, his mother whacking Jojen over the head for even waking her at that hour of the night, her dark brown hair disheveled a few loose strands inside her mouth, made Jon wonder if his mother chewed her hair at nights before bed. He'd seen her chewing her hair at times, whenever deep in thought.

Jon yawned, suddenly wiping away sweat beads from his forehead, crossing his hand over his bare chest seeing no reason to place a shirt on. Essos was hot, not even the summers in the North were anything compared to the lands of summer. Apart of him missed the North, missed playing in the summer snows with Robb in the Godswood when they were boys, never returning back until late. Their clothes soiled or ripped, the washerwomen gaping at them for always ruining what they've recently washed or mended. 

”We’re all here, where is the princess? and who has her?” Arthur asked running his hand over his face, his eyes swollen. Jon figured the man must have recently fallen asleep.

Jojen calmed closing his eyes thinking back to the vision he had, standing on the prowl of a ship, the three-eyed crow squawking for him to follow, which he did.... He even walked off the ship following the four hooded figures, making their way towards a wheelhouse, where the princess was asked to get inside with a brown-haired female, who he overheard being called Aelora.

“I saw her below deck with the hooded man first before he left out her cabin."

"Is she ok? Did she look hurt?" Lyanna asked stepping closer to Jojen, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"She is not hurt, yet I can tell she's scared, they even dyed her hair black to throw would be strangers off... As for the ship, I can tell you it’s banners were that of house Velaryon.”

Arthur gave him a measuring look, “are you sure? I can't see house Velaryon working against a Targaryen.” Not that he doubted the boy, he hasn’t failed them yet. If only the boy was alive when before the rebellion, they could’ve used the help of this Reed boy.

”Of course I’m sure, I saw their coat of arms, a silver seahorse on sea green and I saw where they took her.” Jojen spat throwing his hands up frustrated, so many took the Crannogmen beneath them, due to their being no maester. They had no use for one, they were people of the land, whatever aches they had could easily be cured with herb remedies passed down from generation to generation most likely skills they learned from the children of forrest.

Jon could feel his uncomfortable bed calling him back to it, yet there would be no rest for any of them tonight. There Just was no telling who really had his aunt and for all he knew, her kidnappers could just be using a flagship they stole from house Velaryon especially since Stannis Baratheon controlled Dragonstone, it would not be difficult for him to get a ship from house Velaryon.

“Just tell us where they took Daenerys it's best we start clearing up our things before dawn and finding ourselves a ship.” 

”They took the princess to Lorath.”

"Lorath?" Arthur shouted leaning off the wall, his eyes wide open like saucers. "Are you sure?" A scowl crept over his lips knowing lord Monford had a home there. 

"Do you know something about that city Arthur?" Jon asked, suddenly feeling dread take hold of him.

"Lord Monford Velaryon has a home there, I visited once with queen Rhaella, but I don't understand why he would kidnap Rhaella's daughter or mistreat her." 

Jon inhaled deeply screaming from the inside, a part of him not wanting to believe house Velaryon would sell out house Targaryen. But Ned Stark sold out his sister and stole him from her, lying to him for years and would've allowed him to waste away and die at the wall for his precious friendship with Robert Baratheon. It made him wonder if Monford was doing the same, knowing the man had a son only a few years younger than Myrcella Baratheon.  
  


*****~*****

**Daenerys**   
  


She dreamt of him again that morning just before the rays of the sun made its way into her room, or the chirping of the birds who normally visited the small garden below the room she was given.

In her dream they were one, in an open field covered in green grass and wildflowers, where he took her only the way a man took a lover as he entered her sex slowly, causing the air inside her lungs to go out of her, as he began moving in and out of her slow at first and faster after, holding her so close she felt they were one flesh being molded together.

The only sounds that could be heard, was the wet slapping of their skins moving together in rhythm, along with their moans of pleasure as their dragons danced above them in the clear blue sky, calling out her name, filling her with his seed.

Pushing her hand below the covers, Dany could feel the moistened between her folds, as she began moving her right two fingers around her nub, imagining the shifting face of her shadowed lover being the one to touch her there, her left hand she used to caress her breasts, slowly slipping one then a second finger inside her sex, bitting against her lips to muffle her moans, desperately trying to get her release before someone.

"Princess are you decent?"

"Fuck." Dany cursed calming her nerves, looking out the balcony glad she left the door open for fresh air to blow in.

Pulling the covers up, dreading the person just beyond the outside of her door before he even walked in. It's been a sennight since she's been here, yet the man would never leave her alone.

"I need to dress first," Dany called out warning him she wasn't decent.

"Do you need me to send for Aelora to come and help you, princess?" 

Dany could only scowl as she rose from the bed walking over the water basin to wash. "I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, I've been doing it for years." 

Slipping inside one of the dresses provided by the lord of Driftmark, Dany looked over the cream-colored dress running her fingers against its red laces, the dress itself reminded her of the dragon she rode in her dreams, her shadowed lover would sometimes be on his, but there were other times they rode together. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist, his lips kissing along her neck and collarbone, before moving his fingers in and out her sex while she flew them to some remote place, where it would just be them coming together as one flesh.

"Your food is getting cold princess." She wanted to tell him to leave just then, that was the second time he ruined a happy thought she was enjoying.

"Come in." She yelled, walking over towards the balcony deciding she would break her fast outside today, not bothering to look at the man as he entered inside her room, she could only imagine the smugness of his smile, knowing fully well he was watching her behind.

"Good morning princess, how was your sleep?" He asked his grey-green eyes filled with mischief as she caught him staring at her breast, causing her to curse under her breath knowing how hard her nipples probably looked in her dress.

"I'm doing fine, you know you don't have to sit with --." She didn't even get to finish her sentence before he took it upon himself to sit across from her, pulling his silver blond hair away from his eyes, pushing it behind his ears. The wind was somewhat cold that morning, and Rhaegar had been missing for a few days.

"The cook made your favorite, warm fresh bread with honey, boiled eggs, mixed fruit and to top it off Arbor Gold, not the watered-down kind I'm sure they served you in Pentos...." 

She wanted to laugh at him and his stupidity at trying to impress her, she had no favorite meal, whether it be something fancy or something simple and thrown together...Anything was better than starving, never knowing where the next meal was coming from, such was the life both her and Viserys lived on the streets of the Free Cities after people started turning them away, calling him the beggar king.

"Will ser Jaime be joining us this morning?" Whatever cocky smile Aurane walked into her room with quickly disappeared, as he put his spoon down the oat porridge in front of him seeming to taste bitter in his mouth.

Ever since she told the Lannister of her gift in being able to see and communicate with her brother. Jaime Lannister took it upon himself to be her shield claiming it was the only way to get forgiveness from not protecting Elia and his children.

"No, princess ser Jaime is in the practice yard." He scowled trying to hide his displeasure at the man's name.

Good, she told herself, the more she made it seem like she held some sort of affection for the Lannister, the more it seemed to upset Aurane. She found it satisfying in doing this, the man was both trying to wiggle himself into her bed, while bedding Aelora like her walls weren't thin enough to hear them.

"I think I will take my leave princess, would you like for me to send for Aelora?"

"No, that will be all I'm sure she has better things to do than waste it with me reading in the garden." 

Dany watched as lord Monford's brother left from the balcony, slamming her room door shut behind him, letting out a deep drawn-out sigh of relief, unsure how long it will take before Aurane realized she had no interest in him.

*****~*****

**Lyanna**

They would be arriving in Lorath within a day and she still hasn't been able to have a one on one conversation with her son, at least not since the day he saved her life, where she thanked him, while he just grunted. " _It was nothing."_

Of course, it was something she wanted to scream, her pup saved her life when he could've been hurt, none of them knew if the man was even alone.

Pacing inside her room while waiting for him to arrive, going over everything she wanted to tell him. Never in all, if her wildest imaginations or dreams about Daemon did she imagine it would be this difficult to speak with him.

Sure she expected him to be mad with her for a while but would hug her after a minute knowing she was alive and wasn't a whore or dead.

Throwing herself backward onto the cot she slept on, screaming inside her pillow, Lyanna Stark laid there in complete disarray, frightened of the unknown, wondering if her son would ever let her into his heart, or at least be amicable with her.

_Amicable?_

Who was she kidding? she wanted it all, she wanted a motherly relationship with her son, she needed and craved to know every single thing about him.

So far, she knew he had a temper when it came to anyone annoying him, or taking forever to say what was on their mind, he enjoyed sparring and getting better with a sword, spending most of his free time with Arthur and Robb learning different fighting techniques. She also knew he hated peas.

A knock came at the door forcing her off the cot, wiping away her unwanted tears before saying enter. 

"Arthur said you wanted to see me?" Jon asked waiting for his mother to invite him inside, yet all she did was stand there staring at him. "Is it ok for me to come in?" He's been waiting for some time to speak with her, needing to know the truth and reason behind why she and Rhaegar did what they did.

_Great, I'm already failing at this_... Lyanna scolded herself before smiling. "Yes come in." She pointed him towards the three wooden chairs in the corner next to the table she had to lean up against the wall for support.

Jon sat first followed by his mother who placed her small dainty hands on the table, staring at him, as he realized it seemed he would be doing the majority of the talking and asking of questions, already knowing which he needed to ask.

"Why didn't both you and Rhaegar come out before everything went to shit? You both could've stopped the rebellion from manifesting into something larger after your father and brother died."

Lyanna winced not knowing how to answer such a question. "Whatever answer I give you're still going to consider your father and me selfish for our parts."

He was bothered by her not answering it. "Fine since you won't answer that question, help me to understand why you ran off and got involved with a married man who already had a wife and two children? Was this one of your selfish mistakes?"

Lyanna wanted to reach over and hold his hand but didn't think she could hear it if he recoiled from her. "I didn't mean to fall in love with your father, nor did he expect to fall in love with me at the tourney of Harrenhall. Your father had important matters to discuss with the lords in overthrowing his father, and I was there to enjoy the last bit of freedom I would get until after Brandon wedded Catelyn Tully, then I was expected to marry a man I didn't love or want to be with." 

Jon cringed at the mention of Catelyn and the thought of his mother marrying a whore like Robert Baratheon. 

Wanting to lighten up his mother's worried mind, he asked her something he knew would brighten her mood. "Tell me then how the two of you found each other and fell in love? with so many other lords and ladies there." 

Lyanna blushed as Rhaegar drew near to sit between the two, his love and his son.

Jon listened as his mother told him everything on how Rhaegar swept her off her feet, saving her from Aerys after he sent men out to seek out and find out who the mystery knight with the smiling tree on his shield was. Claiming her shield was mocking him.

Jon thought the mad king pathetic, thinking a shield painted with a smiling Weirwood tree was mocking him.

Then when she spoke of the letter she left behind at Riverrun, Jon had to cock his head and perk his ears up hearing lord Hoster Tully burnt the letter, knowing it would set a rebellion off and swore Baelish to secrecy.

Hissing his teeth being happy to be away from Westeros and their sick game for power.

"You know Ned Stark blames you for everything? And even if we got a confession from Baelish it's not going to change anything."

Lyanna choked back her tears. "I made my peace with Ned a long time ago. He's my brother, but it doesn't mean I'll ever forgive him from taking you from me, trying to force me into marrying a man I did not want, not once but twice."

 _I will never forgive him either_. Jon told himself....never!

Jon held her hand squeezing it while she cried. "I told father when Ned first put the thought in his head that Robert was a good man and match, even after he already had a child and was sleeping around. Yet our father looked passed Robert's faults for his southern ambitions."

Lyanna looked at her son knowing she'd make the same choice again. "Tell me would you marry the person who killed your husband? Lay with him and bare hm children, while your brother stole the one precious thing in this world you had left?"

Jon closed his eyes not wanting to imagine none of what she said, or have a whore like Robert anywhere near her. "You know we can never return back to Westeros don't you?"

Lyanna nodded her head in understanding. "I'll go where you go, there is nothing left in Westeros for me anymore."


	6. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Alternating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was already done so decided to release it, since chapter 7 is basically done also.

**Pentos**

No one seemed to understand the pain he was going through, then again why would they? It's not like he treated her the way a brother was supposed to treat his sister.....And now she was gone and all this filthy gutter rat, who had his stinky hands on his shoulder wanted to do was talk about not losing focus, they still had a mission to complete in gaining back the Seven Kingdoms from the Usurper and his dogs.

_Mission?_

Viserys wanted to piss all over it, and tell the whole lot if them to fuck off and leave him alone, could they not see how torn and broken he was?

His sister was gone, possibly murdered, and now all that remained of his family's legacy was him...

_"House of the dragon."_ Jon Connington would say before guggling down the entire content of his wine slamming it in the table motioning for the service wench to pour more.

_"More like the house of the dragon welp...."_ Viserys would bitterly answer back every time the poor excuse of a man toasted and drank.

It's no wonder Varys and Illyrio managed to fool him for so many years in believing the street rat was his brother's son.

Everyone who knew Elia knew how much she loved her children, recalling the times he would play with Rhaenys on Dragonstone, or when they were at the Red Keep.

Though his father hated whenever Rhaenys or her mother were at court, claiming his niece smelt too Dornish, while those around sniggered.

His father never considered Rhaegar's children true dragons, especially since Rhaenys had her mother's Dornish coloring.

_I should've never left her alone with the Viper or the fat Cheesemonger._ He screamed internally, clasping the cup of BlackBerry wine that tasted watered down and bitter. It wasn't even hitting the right places to make him drunk, and numb away his pain at failing his family.

He promised his dying mother, he would look after his sister and protect her. Yet Because of his inner demons, and blaming Dany for their mother's untimely demise. He could not let it go.

Often times referring to her as a murderer or the person who took his mother from him!

And now because of his careless actions in trusting others, his sweet sister was now probably also gone.

Recalling the words of those they found trying to salvage anything from the burnt manse.

It was always the same answer, tales of dozens of sellswords storming the place. Screams could be heard in the distance, while they were savagely murdered. 

When the screams died all anyone noticed after was the fire torching the place along with the bodies. They even claimed to see men packing chests in wagons before leaving the manse making their way towards the docks.

When asked who they were? No one could ever give a straight answer to which sellsword company it was.

Some claimed maybe those from the Disputed Lands, while others claimed maybe Tyrosh or Myr.

There was one thing he was sure of though, and that was the Spider gave no warning of the impending invasion, he knew came from the Usurper.

Viserys swallowed another gulp drinking down all of it, before slamming his cup down.

He became complicit with his plans, underestimating the Spider and it would seem house, Martell.

"Uncle." Aegon clucked once more trying to pull Viserys out of the pit he now found himself in, because of his sweet sister possibly being slaughtered with everyone else in the burnt down manse.

It did pose a problem and a dent to their carefully orchestrated plans in reclaiming Westeros by force but they still had a contract with the Golden Company and their men and elephants, it wasn't a total loss he wanted to argue and remind Viserys of his betrothal to Arianne.

The only thing they needed to make sure of was Dorne willing to do their part, especially if Oberyn was still alive, both he and Ellaria normally frequented the brothels at nights, never returning until the late afternoon.

For all, they knew Daenerys could possibly be with them. He doubted they would've snuck her into Dorne, but could easily take her someplace safe in Essos.

The only issue they were having was none of the brothels they frequented was giving up any information.

In truth, if Oberyn was also gone, they would lose Dorne, and if Dorne walked away the cowards of house Tyrell would just cut their losses and pretend they weren't willing to marry their golden rose to him.

Everything was fucking falling apart, and they're still was no word from Varys on what happened.

"Let him be," Connington told Aegon, motioning the tavern wench to refill their cups of BlackBerry wine, he would be getting pissed drunk knowing he wasn't there to save Rhaegar's sister. He could just imagine if his prince was here, how he would look down on him in disgust.

Not only had he failed Rhaegar from not burning Stoney Sept down, which provided enough time for the usurper's dogs to arrive, freeing him, while causing him and his men to retreat, resulting in Rhaegar's death.

Viserys had heard about enough from these two and chat of reclaiming the iron throne and the Seven Kingdoms, no longer did such talks bring him comfort. He was now possibly the last dragon if those men truly killed Dany and burnt her body.

What was the reason for reclaiming the iron throne? And that was a big if, he also could die trying to claim it.... 

No, he decided then, or maybe it was the wine finally kicking in making him think of settling down and starting a family to carry the Targaryen name.

*****~*****

**Dorne**

The doors pushed open his niece Arianne rolled her father inside his private solar accompanying his three eldest Sand Snakes. Oberyn was pleased to see they were still garbed in all black, still mourning the loss of Ellaria, taking another mouthful of Dornish Red, letting it burn its way down his chest knowing he would be drunk by the end of the night.

Everyone so far seemed to mourn their own way, his daughter Elia took her mother's death the hardest, locking herself away while his youngest three we're spending most of their time with their sister Sarella. 

Arianne rolled her father's chair close to him while she took her place next to Nymeria and Tyene on the cushioned chaise, while Obara stood like a Dornish spearhead unmoving.

There was silence but for a minute, before Oberyn opened his mouth to speak, only for Obara to cut him off. "What is it would you have us do for your father?" Her voice void of any emotion staring keenly at him.

Oberyn chortled. "Nothing for now, they will be expecting us to make a move once they get word that I'm alive along with the princess." This was a secret he kept to himself until now, noticing the look they all gave him, all but his brother who remained still like a snake in grass waiting.

"Princess Daenerys still lives? Are you sure? Did you leave her with someone you're well connected within Essos?" Arianne asked, firing off a sling of questions, looking at her uncle waiting for confirmation as she breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded a yes and no with his free hand at the same time.

Doran sat and waited for his brother to tell them everything of what happened in Pentos and just where exactly Daenerys was.

Oberyn let a long drawn out breath unsure if his family would think him mad with grief at the loss of Ellaria for what he was about to tell them. “I know what I’m about to say might come off like gibberish or madness, but I know the princess lives because of what someone told me, things this boy should not know but knew all the same” Oberyn paused waiting to see if any of them would burst into laughter but all five gave nothing away, if they thought him mad they would keep it amongst themselves.

”Did this boy tell you where she is father? Surely if he is all-knowing he would tell you.” Nymeria asked, easing herself off from her spot next to Arianne.

Unlike his other daughters, Nymeria was from Volantis and knew about red priests and their gift of seeing things in the flames. Oberyn wondered if his daughter felt he went and consulted a red priest? Surely she should know he'd fuck one before ever consulting one.

"He and the ones he traveled with from the North knew she was rescued they just didn't know who it was when I left them to come back here."

"Northerners?" Tyene purred, her blue eyes grew brighter.

Oberyn chuckled at his daughter's behavior anyone who saw her might think her simple, before turning to face his brother. "There is another player in the game now with a greater claim to the iron throne, though I doubt he has any interest in claiming it," Oberyn said easing himself back against the cushion.

Arianne looked from her father who still hadn't spoken out like her, just taking everything in. "Who is this person with a better claim? And how is it none of us know anything about them? And why should we even believe anything these people say? You said it yourself one of them knows everything of our plans, for all we know this could just be another murmurs farce. Viserys his the rightful ruler and if anything should happen Daenerys would be next in line, no one else." 

"So the boy Ned Stark passed off as his bastard with Ashara was Rhaegar's son with Lyanna after all?" Doran could see the hurt in his daughter's eyes. She suspected at one time he wished to pass her over and would name Quentyn his heir. He could only imagine their conversation later about him hiding even more things from her she should know about.

"Apart from certain Stark features such as his long face and dark brown hair, the young man is all Rhaegar. The seed is strong in that one." Oberyn flushed red, trying to wipe the smile he knew was there.

"Does that mean he's just as handsome like prince Rhaegar, father?" Tyene asked sounding like a little girl and not a woman counting over twenty namedays.

A smile etched on Oberyn's jaw, "He is just as beautiful as the man who sired him."

"Wonderful." Tyene cooed while thoughts of a dark-haired Rhaegar appeared before her. Everyone said the man was beautiful.

No, this was not happening she wanted to voice out and scream. "What are we to do about him, father? Surely Viserys won't stand for this, the faith of the Seven will not accept a bastard over a true born son." Arianne said but her father and uncle's silence was enough to make her stop talking, knowing another secret was about to drop she could already feel it.

"I knew Rhaegar took Lyanna for a second wife because I was there." Doran looked around letting old memories of that day speak for him. "They married at the Sept here after marrying at the Gods Eye. All of us present were sworn to secrecy and signed the contracts, where Aegon remained his heir, Rhaenys would come before any children Rhaegar and Lyanna had. If the child they had was a girl, she would marry Aegon to avoid another dance. Sadly everything went to shit even Lyanna from what I heard died of fever but it seems it was from birthing her child."

Oberyn cleared his throat, while his brother flashed him a look that spoke volumes. "Lyanna Stark lives, it seems lord Stark kept a lot of secrets, he all but imprisoned his sister in Greywater Watch for refusing to marry Robert, claiming the boy his own."

"Does that mean he plans to take his stake for the iron throne?" Doran asked suddenly becoming tensed knowing his plans would now need to change. 

Oberyn took notice of this his frowned deepened. "I just told you he doesn't seem to want nor care for it and our sister would never forgive you if you did something to Rhaegar's son, besides I spent almost a sennight with all of them including Arthur their only cause was finding the princess."

"To all but join his claim to hers." Arianne spat, yet quieted when her father held his hand up for her to remain silent, least anyone heard them.

"Arthur is with him? How many secrets are you keeping from us Oberyn?" Doran spat, pinching the bridge of his nose, this was starting to become too much. Arthur would know where those documents were.

There would be no way for him to deny there even was a second marriage, long as Arthur knew where those documents were and could produce them, the man was Rhaegar's best friend after all.

"If you'll allow me to finish without cutting me off I can tell you everything." Oberyn hissed loudly annoyed by his brother's outburst already he could see the wheels turning in Doran's head and not the wheels from his chair.

"The young man travels with the Stark heir Robb Stark who was with him hiding in the crypts of Winterfell when lord Stark confessed everything in front his sister's empty tomb. He also travels with Lord Reed's children, the girl is quiet but deadly, her brother as the gift of greensight, that's how I learned the truth of who Aegon is, and what he means to Varys. The boy is not some ordinary street rat we thought him to be, he's worst than anything we even expected. Aegon is nothing more than a Blackfyre."

Oberyn took another drink from his wine cup. "It seems Varys has been playing everyone for a fool, the man is no simple eunuch, but a Blackfyre also who lost his cock by a red priest. He's been planning this for years, he foiled Rhaegar's plan to overthrow his father by telling Aerys."

"Harrenhall?" Obara asked knowing how much her uncle spoke of Rhaegar's plan to call a council with all the lords, using the rouse of a tourney to get them there. Just for the mad king who hadn't left the Red Keep in years to just show up.

"That wasn't all he was planning." Oberyn looked at his brother. "He planned on having me killed first then Doran, knowing Dorne would suspect the Lannister's and Baratheon's. With us out the way and you married off to Viserys, he'd have Dorne's support thinking you'd be in grieve Arianne and call for our bannermen to invade the Stormlands. Plus with him marrying off that Blackfyre to Margaery, he'd have the Reach cutting any army off Renly might call to arms. As for Daenerys, he planned to marry her off to Hoster Tully's heir, Edmure Tully, and with Lysa Arryn as Regent for the Vale... I'm sure the Spider expects her to remain neutral and not go against her father's army or maybe the Northern army."

"The spider would have five out of seven kingdoms since I'm sure Eddard Stark won't go against his wife's family?" Arianne asked.

"More like one kingdom, they planned on killing Renly and naming Jon Connington the new lord of the Stormlands," Oberyn answered, looking at his brother waiting to see what he has to say about everything, whilst Arianne seemed shocked by everything and at a lost for words.

"I take it the Spider knows nothing of Rhaegar's son, and with Daenerys free from his web. He's right back at the start." Doran mused, running a finger against his lips. "I'm sure he now knows Dorne won't help him and with us out if the equation he loses the old Crone." 

Doran turned to his daughter, he would need to get her out of Dorne. "Arianne you will leave right away and go to your mother in Norrvos, I can not have you here." He turned to his brother. "I take it you already found out from this young man who the people were who killed your Ellaria?" 

"The boy described a certain company I plan on killing all its members and bringing the Tattered Prince back here for, Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza to take turns stabbing," Oberyn said, his eyes growing dark.

"How is that any fair those little snakes get to have all the fun, while we have to stand and watch father?" Tyene argued while Nym rolled her eyes at the blond-haired brat.

"You're coming with me along with you two, Sarella can stay with the younger ones," Oberyn answered before standing, he was tired and still had plans to make. He'd already changed his mind on asking for the few hundred spearheads, deciding to gather those he served with during his time as a sellsword in Essos along with a few men from Dorne.

*********

He could hear the sound of a little girl running and laughing from where he stood at the edge of the Watergarden, yet he could not see her anywhere, only her laughter and the sounds if her feet moving around him, as he stared into the cloudless sky above him, the sun bearing down on his barely covered skin, noticing he was wearing what he wore to bed that night after his one in one conversation with his brother.

His hands turned into a fist, recalling Doran stating Rhaegar's son could cause a problem to their plans and possibly Viserys rule, especially if he were to wed the princess.

Not wanting to hear anymore, he left his brother's chambers. He'd had enough of talks of putting Martell blood on the iron throne.

Even when he graciously reminded his brother of Myriah Martell, Doran all but called the blood diluted. 

Yet Oberyn kept his mouth shut, Doran wasn't only seeking Martell blood, especially when he suggested he take Quentyn with him on his travels around Essos.

No, his brother was looking to have Dornish influence once again in the capital, just like before, during the days when Daeron the second ruled alongside Myriah while his sister Daenerys married off to Maron Martell.

Who built the Watergardens for his Targaryen princess, the very place his dream took him.

Again he heard the laughter of a little girl, his dark eyes searching, almost like a whisper he was about to call out for his youngest Loreza, wondering if it was her running around in his dream, _it sounded like her._

" _I'm proud of you for standing up for my children's little brother Oberyn."_ Said a voice he had not heard in so many years, as tears began spilling from behind his eyes turning around, to see his sister watching him a bright smile that could make even the hardest men flush red from her beauty. In her arms, she held a gurgling babe.

Moving towards her, wanting to wrap his arms around her, yet she halted him to stand there. " _You won't be able to embrace me little brother, I'm not really here, only in your heart."_

_Could the Gods truly be so cruel?_

_"I've missed you big sister, not a day goes by where I don't think of you and the children, and now with Ellaria gone, all I think of his revenge for everyone who wronged us."_

" _You will get it, but don't go about it and get yourself killed in the process brother, I doubt your four eldest will be able to keep the four you had with Ellaria from seeking revenge on their parents."_ Elia smiled weakly looking off in the distance.

There were so many things he wanted to ask her, yet no words would come forth from his lips, his eyes trailed off finally seeing the little dark-haired girl who looked so much like his sister skipping around, not a care in the world.

" _She looks just like you, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and the children."_ Oberyn chocked out, trying to keep himself from falling, his knees buckling from his trembling body.

_"You shouldn't blame yourself, but you can honor our memory keeping my children's brother safe."_ She told him sternly, it was a command he knew it then, she ordered him to pledge himself to Daemon.

_"Elia you know not what you're asking me to do, Rhaegar left you with no one there to protect you and the children but that lion who sat back and watched his father's men butcher you and the children. You can't ask this of me, not this.... Not while his other wife had three kingsguards with her, even Arthur was with her and not with you. All of us grew up right here in Dorne together, played in this very Watergarden together."_

" _Arthur was following his friend and prince's command, the children and I weren't supposed to be at the Red Keep, that was the mad king's doing. Aerys took us as hostages to bend Dorne to his will. If you want to blame anyone or take your anger on those who wronged us, look no further than Tywin Lannister, Gregor Clegane and Amory Loch. Ser Jaime shares none of that blame. Maybe you should consider speaking with that greenseer once more."_ Her voice started fading along with everything else. 

Please don't leave me, he wanted to scream, yet there was nothing there, just the whisper of her voice.

" _Protect my children's brother, if you still hold love for us in your heart Oberyn, he's family to us also, no matter how diluted that blood is now."_

Oberyn's eyes fluttered open, the sun was already making its way from the East, his sister's words echoing through his head, knowing everything she said was true. 

Targaryen blood ran through his veins no matter how much it diluted over the years.

******~******

**Lorath**

No, he could not allow any of this to happen, no more innocent blood needed to be shed, while he watched the anger in Arthur's eyes swearing to return the dismembered body of Jaime Lannister to his lover in Kings Landing, let the Lions know what was coming for them.

“Dany.” He called out trying to wake his sister by calling out her name, but the girl was never a light sleeper.

  
They were all going to kill each other if he didn't rectify the situation at hand, especially with Arthur now knowing it was Jaime who took Dany. They arrived and wanted to waste no time in rescuing his sister. Believing house Velayron was now working with the Lannisters and Baratheons which was far from the truth if only he could tell his oldest friend that Jaime was nothing but a turn cloak to his family.

“Daenerys.” Rhaegar barked out until she finally started to stir, her eyes slowly opening only for her to yawn and shut them back, turning to the opposite side away from him.

“Dany please; you need to wake it’s urgent, least many of the people here guarding you will die.”   
  


“What do you want Rhae? Where have you been? I’ve missed your company.” She yawned.  
  


He could see her eyes still remained shut, wondering if Dany drank herself to sleep noticing the wine bottle on top of the small table inside her room. “Dany listen to me, open your eyes sister, and wake everyone up the Whitewolf is coming for blood.” Just as he said it two wolves could be heard in the distance howling in the night, which seemed to do the trick as his sister rose from the bed, her eyes focused on him.

”You’re here, I thought I was dreaming of you being here Rhae. Where have you been? I was all alone here with no one to talk to?” Dany asked her face scrunched into a frown, she would push him now if she could for abandoning her for so long.

”There’s no time for any arguing Dany, you need to wake everyone my son is coming along with his uncle, his cousin and ser Arthur, you remember what I told you about Arthur?”

”That he’s the greatest swordsman that ever lived.” Dany smiled, he could tell she was still half asleep and not thinking straight or listening.

”Yes and if you don’t wake Jaime and the others up someone will get hurt, and from the way I’ve seen some of these men practice with a sword in hand, they won’t last long. Now hurry.”

Another sound of wolves caused Dany to start moving, grabbing her robe to conceal the sheerness of her shift. She didn’t even bother putting her slippers on as Rhaegar watched his sister run out of her room, him following right behind, while Dany started banging on the doors closet to her until her handmaiden's door swung open, Rhaegar still himself disgusted at what he saw.

Dany almost jumped out her skin when Aelora’s door opened, Aurane was standing there in his small clothes, a smug grin across his lips, causing Dany to tighten the strings on her robe tighter feeling his eyes undressing her.

_Could he be any less ridiculous? Was it not bad enough she had to drink herself to sleep after the show both he and Aelora put on, with his grunts and her loud screams?_

  
”Is every ok princess?” Jaimie asked opening the door across from Aelora's, causing Dany to remember why she was out there to warn them. And it had nothing to do with Aurane Waters.

Quickly turning her eyes from Aurane, knowing Jaime would better understand her. “Arthur is outside the gate, my special friend wants no bloodshed please allow me to do the talking and convince him you saved me.”

Jaime's face paled at the mention of Arthur, the last thing he knew about his former brother was him being sent to the wall.

"Jaime, are you even listening?" Dany yelled hearing the howls of wolves, they were closer now.

"I will go outside with you unarmed princess to show I meant you no harm when I took you."

"Saved me." Dany corrected him, motioning him to follow her. "Allow me to go outside first please, it would be best this way."

"I don't think that's a good idea princess, plus we don't even know how they found us here." Aurane said walking over towards her, the scent of sex still on him causing her to recoil.

In truth, she didn't know how they found her, but if Rhaegar could communicate with her surely he could with either Arthur or his son? Her mind was made up. "I suggest you dress instead of standing so close like we are familiar with each other."

"Are you sure about this?" Jaime asked her once more, knowing it was him Arthur wanted to kill and no one else here needed to due but, he knew Arthur was capable of taking care of Daenerys.

"I told you, Rhaegar wants no bloodshed." She would've mentioned that her brother was mostly worried for his son, but said nothing about a nephew she'd heard her brother sometimes be saddened about growing up as the bastard of Winterfell never knowing who his parents were or that his mother lived. A nephew she would now meet for the first time, the thought of having a family member who was alive and unlike Viserys sent a shiver through her spine.

Taking one of the torches Jaime held, while Aurane stood in the back, then the other three guards she asked to stay with Aelora to avoid any miscommunication.

Opening the door waving the torch, wondering if she to her dark hair they might suspect her someone else while assuring herself Rhaegar would've said something to whoever else could see him that her hair was colored black.

Jon watched in the distance while his aunt drew closer towards them Arthur's grip on dawn tightening, who lost Robb quieted the direwolves.

"Did the kingslayer send her out all alone in order to call us out?" Benjen snarled, yet Jon kept watching her move closer towards the bush they hid behind knowing he could easily grab her, especially since she was barefooted and only wearing a robe.

"We mean you know harm, did Rhaegar tell you where to find me?" Dany whispered causing Arthur to look at the princess strangely wondering if the seed of the mad king's madness was in her also.

Rhaegar wanted to say he hasn't told them anything, when Jon grabbed her, Robb taking the torch from her grasp.

"We mean you no harm we came to save you from the kingslayer and those who serve house Velaryon who took part in taking you."

Daenerys closed her eyes sinking into the person's arms who held her close, knowing both the voice and his scent.

"I'm going to remove my hand now, will you give me your word not to run from us, or scream giving our position away princess?"

She could only nod her head, his hands loosened causing her to miss his closeness who lost needing to finally see the face of her shadowed lover, though the night was dark and only the moon and stars would be her source in getting a glimpse of him.

That was until she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them, Jaime's voice echoing in the dark calling out her name. Her shadowed lovers grip once more tightening around her, the sound of three other men grunting their swords in hand ready to kill those fast approaching.

She needed to put a stop to this madness before someone dies.

_  
***~***_

**Interlude**

"You did this, you're the reason he's not here and possibly be dead somewhere killed by barbaric savages." Cersei cried out, pointing her finger at Robert, While the urge to stab him into his black heart was overwhelming. it had been moons since Jaime left her after she begged him to stay and to not go to Pentos on this silly mission on making sure it really was the Targaryens. For all, she knew Oberyn probably killed her brother or brought him and Daenerys back to Dorne. 

Her brother did kill her father and the Dornish would gladly kill Jaime, for what happened to Elia and her children.

"Sellswords." Littlefinger corrected her a musing smile wetting his lips.

"You're not helping the situation we now find ourselves in Lord Baelish. This mission was a disaster. Not only did the Dragonspawns and the Viper getaway, but now they know it was us who sent assassins, and the only thing we have to compensate for our actions, his a dead magister, and Oberyn's paramour." Renly let out a deep breath, they were all fucked because of his brother, while Stannis looked on saying nothing.

Maybe they should've listened to him, the man did rush in with a red priest at his side, claiming this mission would fail, and in doing so usher in the age of the Conquerors.

This only pissed Robert off in hearing this, letting his rage get the best of him, making him reckless, and soon Tywin Lannister would be here wanting to know what happened to his son...

Varys listened to the back and forth bickering amongst the stags and lions, the lord commander of the kingsguard keeping still watching both sides tear the other down.

Whilst Pycelle could barely keep his eyes open. While he was trying to figure out a way to get himself out of this mess and keep Aegon safe now that his real father was dead, killed by a vengeful sellsword.

But he would worry about him later, now he needed to cover his hyde, making sure nothing came back to him.

And with the princess still missing and no one seeing her in the company of the Windblown. He really needed to move faster.

Especially from what information he gathered from his little birds, Oberyn had still not returned to Sunspear, nor was their talk of a silver-haired princess unless everyone was keeping tight-lipped.

_Bang! Bang!_

A frantic knock was heard, the voice of Boros Blount pleading to be let in need to speak with the king and queen urgently.

Unsheathing his sword Barristan could hear Cersei's mocking hiss.

"Don't be ridiculous, if the Red Keep was under attack we would've heard the clanking of swords and men shouting."

"Shut up woman, some attacks are silent and come from the inside." Robert sneered at her, nodding his head to Barristan to open the door, all the while wishing his Warhammer was near. Those sand fuckers would be coming for them he reckoned like the vipers they were silent and deadly.

"Your graces." Boros tried to breathe but his weight plus the fact he ran all the way to the council room made it hard.

"Out with it, I told you no one disturbs us unless Ned Stark has arrived, has that northern fool finally arrived?" Robert roared while Bailesh rolled his eyes.

"No your grace, it's worse the princess."

The man couldn't get another word out before Cersei was out the door. Robert's face paled, the dream he had of Rhaegar sipping wine mocking him with Lyanna nestled into his arms made it now hard for him to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might release next chapter tomorrow with We do it Together if it comes off main page. Like always thanks for the comments and kudos guys. Also for those who read Reign of Ice and Fire it will be updated soon.


	7. The Drums Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys the chapter was already done, not as long as my prior chapters but needed this out of the way. Do enjoy and let me know if you liked it.

Before the ship could even dock, a sense of dread took hold of Ned, something just didn't seem right about any of this. Closing his eyes while Sansa and Arya asked a multitude of questions he wasn't prepared to answer.

 _"Why were the bells ringing?_ " Or if Kings Landing was coming under attack?

There was nothing he could think to say to them to not get them worried or frightened, the answer to their questions resting on the tip of his tongue.

Septa Mordane flashing him a worried glare, begging him with her eyes to say nothing, lest it frightens the girls, who already wanted to stay in the North following Robb and Jon's disappearance from the North.

Arya was already believing the two had run off to live beyond the walls with Wildings, while Sansa hissed. " _Why would they want to be dirty Wildings, when they can go east to the Free Cities and become sellsword?"_

That seemed to put a twinkle in Arya's eyes at the thought of the two being sellsword in Essos. While Theon all but looked disturbed, Robb was his best friend and knowing he ran off with Jon and probably became sellsword together without him bothered him greatly.

The Greyjoy heir became withdrawn after that, keeping to himself mostly for their trip south, his wife refusing to keep him in Winterfell stating. " _An Ironborn could never be trusted."_

If only they all knew it was much worse.

"Let's not worry ourselves about the bells girls, we've delayed our trip here long enough and most likely I will need to meet with the king and the counsel right away." _Unless Robert is dead, the bells only really rang for war and the death of a royal._

_Would the Lannister's turn him away if Robert truly was dead?_ He knew these thoughts he know imagined were wrong. But he would gladly have the ship take him and his children back North to Winterfell if Robert was dead, Howland Reed's words still haunted him.

Recalling how he just stood there for hours after the man left. Jory was the one to come and wake him from his standing slumber. Worried he might catch the fever, from being wet and cold.

Bringing him back to the ship bringing the brazer in his cabin to a roar of orange and yellow burning embers cackling while his steward Vayon Poole quickly changed him out of his wet clothes, a hot bath is drawn and hot broth to keep his body warm.

Starks didn't belong in the south or needed to meddle in southron politics, southern folks didn't understand their northern counterparts, nor did those in the North follow their religion or entertained them.

Not for the first time since being on the ship, Ned asked himself just what in seven hells was he doing? He didn't belong here and he surely didn't know how to play the game if thrones southerners played.

Yet there were other things of concern, sure he would learn if his son or Jon were spotted with the Targaryens and surely he would lose his head mostly either from Robert smashing it to pieces with his Warhammer leaving him unrecognizable for anyone to know. Or order ser Payne to remove it from his body, though if so maybe the case, he would be to not have his daughter's there to watch. But knowing the kind of man Robert now was, he was sure he would allow his daughters to watch it all as a warning to anyone North of just what he was capable of, and in the end, betrothed both Arya and Sansa to lesser southern lords who had no army to take up arms against his reign.

_I don't belong here._

Turning back to his daughter's septa as he opened his mouth to speak. "Stay here with the girls, you also Jory. I will venture to the Red Keep with a few of our men."

"Shall I get the horses lord Stark? What of their items my lord, do we start removing their chests from below deck?" Jory asked while Ned looked towards the gray skies his head still a fog about everything not knowing what answer to give his captain.

"No, keep everything here and wait for my word on whether to disembark or not." Ned kissed his girls before departing the ship in case it was for the last time, while he and a few of his men began their walk towards Aegon's Hill making their way towards the Red Keep, if anything was a miss, walking and seeing the people's faces could help.

Yet the bells in the background that continued ringing caused him to take measured steps dragging his feet at one point, not in any hurry to hear bad news of his friend, while his men asked if everything was ok?

The most he could muster was a grunt and shake of his head, the foul air around seeming hard to take inside his lungs the closer they got towards the Red Keep, taking note of all the strange faces watching him keenly as if mocking him for the northern fool he was.

Again he could hear the words formulating in his head once more added with more words.

_You don't belong here, these aren't your people._

Arriving just outside the Red Keep taking note of the air smelling of death and decay mixed with the salt air coming from Blackwater Rush, as his eyes gazed around the castle's pale red stones noticing the amount of Goldcloaks standing guard, amongst them archers standing on the ready.

Normally this time of the day the castle would be busy with lords wishing to air their grievances and minor squabbles Yet there was none present.

 _No..._ He warned himself _something has gone wrong,_ finally noticing the chopped off heads of both men and women resting on top of spikes.

He almost made to turn back and leave with his men and flee back to the North until he heard someone calling out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

Turning around Ned was face to face with the Lord Commander of the kingsguards, his face grim his armor polished reflecting off the sun. "Lord Commander Selmy," Ned said looking at the men who accompanied Selmy sizing up both he and his northern guards.

"The king has been expecting you for moons, it is best to delay no further." His eyes looked off in the distance before turning back to Ned. "I take it your family are still on the ship? Selmy said leading Ned towards the Red Keep.

"Aye with the bells ringing I didn't want to worry my girls, especially with the disappearance of their brothers," Ned said, waiting to see if the old knight would say anything on the matter of what was going on in the capital. Still, all he did was nod leading them inside the Red Keep.

The men walked in silence even after arriving at the Great Hall's entrance where two guards stood nestled in front of its great oak and black iron doors opening it upon their arrival, even they said nothing or even acknowledged him, not a bow of the head or anything.

Dragging his feet along the long narrowed carpet noticing the huge hall that could easily hold a thousand people was empty, not a guard in sight, at the end sat a figure on top of the dais leading towards the gigantic iron throne, made up of the swords of Aegon Targaryen's enemies.

Ned took in a breath he did not know he was holding the closer he got towards the figure, realizing his friend was alive and safe. Yet the man's face looked tired like he had not slept in days, his Warhammer resting in his lap.

"They told me you finally arrived, yet I see you but not your daughters. Maybe it's best you did not take them south with you." Robert said his voice trailing off.

Taking knee bowing his head to his king. "I did bring them with me to the capital your grace, I decided to leave them on the ship due to the ringing of the bells. I didn't want to frighten them not after the disappearance of their brothers your grace. Plus my wife was not eager to see any of us go not after our firstborn and my heir was still lost to us."

Silence.

Noticing the minutes ticking away with Robert saying nothing else Ned wondered just what in seven hells was going on? Would Robert allow him to leave and go home? Was his head about to meet with the others outside on spikes? "If his grace no longer wishes me to be his hand anymore, give me my leave so I may return with my girls North to continue my search for my sons."

"I do not need for you as my hand, but you will stay along with your daughters it would probably be best for Cersei." 

Ned did not understand why it would be best for his daughters to remain for Cersei's sake, or him for that matter if he were no longer to be Robert's hand.

"Forgive me your grace, but I do not understand?"

"They killed them, Ned." Robert chocked out, "and I need you here cause you're the only person I ever considered brother or friend. You've been with me through the best of times, seen me at my worst. Now I need you to be here for me during these sad times."

He could hear his men shuffling around on their feet.

"Who was killed, Robert?" Ned asked, realizing Robert didn't need a subject at this time but a friend.

Robert huffed out a labored breath. "Both Myrcella and Tommen were poisoned and died right away a few days ago, Joffrey who didn't eat much due to his hate of fish only picked around his food. He will probably die soon also, his body his weak. Cersei and Tywin are with him now."

Ned's knees buckled as his men steadied him before he fell to the floor, knowing full well both Sansa and Arya would be dead also if he arrived a few days early, surely all five children would've sipped together? Now he realized the heads on spikes. "What of their taster?"

"They died a few minutes after consuming the food that's when the children started screaming, seems the poison took longer to affect their bodies. I was told Myrcella was the first to start bleeding out the nose, Tommen after Boros left to fetch us. When I finally arrived Cersei was on the floor trying to wake Myrcella, while Joffrey stood in a corner scared. I was sure then at least my heir was still alive until he also fell."

"What of your brothers? Your niece Shireen?" Ned asked staring at his friend waiting for an answer.

"Shireen is fine at Dragonstone with her mother, Stannis left straight away to make sure she's ok. She would be my heir if Joffrey succumbs to poison unless I legitimize Edric, I've sent Renly back to Storms End to make sure my son is fine and to gather our bannermen."

"You should be with your wife comforting her Robert not here sitting on your throne." _Like a mad fool._

Robert let a bitter laugh out. "I would, but she kicked me out, blaming me for everything including Jaime's disappearance. She's convinced this is Oberyn's work since he and the other Targaryen's managed to slip out of my hands when the assassins failed their mission."

Ned remained silent he'd heard stories how skilled the prince of Dorne was with a spear and poison.

"I take it ser Jaime went to Pentos on the mission also," Ned recalled then not seeing the man in Winterfell. Then again he wasn't a man Ned would go searching out for, the man was both a kingslayer and oathbreaker rolled into one.

_You're an oathbreaker too. Promise me, Ned._

Swallowing hard Ned stood tall once more. "Your Grace, I mean Robert, I think it best I send the girls back North if you plan to make war with Dorne, it's not safe for them here in the Capital with so much happening."

"They will stay," Robert commanded turning to Selmy. "You will send Goldcloaks to bring them here at the Red Keep." 

Ned could only stand there and say nothing else, Robert's words were final, though he suspected they came not from him but Tywin Lannister.

**Interlude**

"Please good ser lower your weapons Jaime is not here to fight, he even said he would bring no weapon with him," Dany said trying to make out the man she suspected to be Arthur Dayne, his sword Dawn glowing a beautiful light color in the moonlight giving him away.

Arthur chortled. "And you would trust a lion who stabbed his king in the back, and sat still while your brother's children and his wife were slaughtered by the men Jaime Lannister calls father? Let's not forget he now serves the usurper who murdered your brother Rhaegar on the banks of the Trident."

"I never said I trusted the man even after he swore his life to mine. I am just telling you what my brother said, your friend, and would be king if he were alive. Rhaegar wants no bloodshed, especially not to those who serve house Velaryon who would die easily from you cutting them down due to the anger and distaste I can hear in your voice."

Not for the second time, Arthur wondered if the princess was mad like her father. But she was still Rhaegar's sister and belonged to the house he swore allegiance and his life to, he would need to tread lightly with this one.

"So what would you have us do princess? Stand down so the kingslayer and those men can stab us in the back?" Robb asked already willing to get it all over with.

"It's your call Jon on what you'll have us do?" Benjen said while his nephew let go of the princess from his grip.

"How many men you count Arthur?" Jon asked.

"Three including the kingslayer and Monford's bastard brother Auranne."

Jon nodded his head. "How many more guards are inside Daenerys?"

"Those are all the men who came here along with the handmaiden they gave me, the others are sailors of house Velaryon who remained on the ship," Dany replied.

Jon nodded in response it was the same men they counted earlier, though there was no ship belonging to House Velaryon at the docks unless they removed their sails.

"You will tell the kingslayer and his men to drop their weapons and surrender themselves and the house to us Daenerys if they want no trouble," Jon said allowing his aunt to stand and speak.

Robb helped the princess to stand as she thanked him, before stepping out if the bushes. "They require you to drop any weapon you brought in the ground and step away from it."

"We have no weapons Daenerys, I told them to bring none," Jaime said moving closer his torch lighting the way only to stop abruptly.

"And we should believe that of a lion who stabbed a king he was sworn to protect while allowing his father's butchers to kill Rhaegar's wife and children?" Arthur huffed stepping out the shadows Dawn still in hand.

Jaime let a strangled breath out. "I didn't know about the children and Elia till after."

Arthur spat on the grass. "I am sorry it was me who knighted you Lannister. You are no knight or protector of the innocent."

Jaime remained silent until another figure stepped out the shadow, his knees buckled at the dark-haired young man thinking he was looking at his prince scowling at him as he fell with tears in his eyes.

Quickly moving forward Arthur took the rope Benjen handed him, while the men who came outside with the kingslayer just looked on doing or saying nothing.

"Well, it seems you were honest about not being armed," Arthur said, pulling Jaime up on his feet, as both Robb and Benjen searched the small house with the direwolves making sure everything was fine before they all would go inside so he can have a long talk with his former brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what y'all are gonna say, why did I do that? Like I said before stepping out my comfort zone when it comes to this story


	8. You Started It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blame game, pov alternating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all over the place....  
> Went with someone else to play Meera. If you watch Last Kingdom you know who she is, if you haven't watched it, you might want to it's good, and like I said since first chapter, Jon in this story will have purple eyes, if it is not your thing I understand.

Lyanna wanted to laugh at the foolish man but decided instead to watch the young lady who Daenerys referred to as Aelora pour the man a cup of summered wine after he requested a drink, claiming he needed it to calm his nerves.

She watched him closely with bored annoyance play with that said wine inside of the goblet he held tightly in his hand seeming to think anyone there would poison him.

Arthur slammed down a chair next to his, Dawn resting on his legs, the milky white-colored weapon glowing. While Meera who sat across from him watching him darkly playing with her dagger, her green eyes that looked so much like his and Jojen's never moving an inch away from the kingslayer's jaw while the man clenched it in and released it every few seconds

She would've said something on why he asked for wine and not at least drink it if the situation at hand was not so serious. She huffed annoyance once more wondering if this man thought of them as savages like his family who murdered so freely for power. Yet looking at the way Arthur glared at the man, she knew within her heart if so many were not there in the room, surely Dawn would've come down on the Kingslayer's head. 

Arthur was the one who knighted him so many years ago, she knew he blamed himself at times for the actions of what happened at the Trident in not being there to guard Rhaegar's back, or not being in Kings Landing for Elia and the children....Even she blamed herself for her selfish part.

She had a duty to her family in marrying a man she held no love for, a man she knew would not keep to one bed, a man who already had a bastard daughter that she knew of and gods only knew how many there were that she knew nothing of, that Ned would've surely told her was a mistake on Robert's part. He could never see Robert the way she saw him. Ned was blinded by his love for the Stag. Convincing their father he was a great match. While trying to do the same with her.

 _Who in their right mind would want a life of misery?_ She asked herself feeling a cold draft next to her, folding her hands around her waist seeing the way Jon's indigo eyes look at her to see if she was fine.

Nodding her head in response to let him know she was ok, a small smile on her lips knowing she made the right choice in the end, minus being separated from her son and the death of her husband.

Any life would have been a better one, instead of the possibility of living one of shame and scorn, being known as the miserable wife of the lord of the Storm Lands, if she had not gutted Robert Baratheon first at the thought of being the laughing stock of Storms End.

The stupid northern fool whose husband fucked both maids and whores all over, that's what they would call her. While she would've been expected to pretend she knew nothing of it, holding her tongue in place, never to argue or complain, only to bare the knowledge like everyone else that your husband enjoyed fucking everything with tits and a nice shaped ass, things she never had at the time, and still didn't have. She was never a shapely woman, childbirth did nothing to widen her hips.

Inhaling deeply just then when thoughts of throwing herself off the cliffs of Storms End came to the forefront of her thoughts, knowing she would've gladly just done that than to share the Stag's bed. Then again she could've just run off to these same Free Cities she would now have to call home, just not to be forced into a marriage for her father's fucking ambitions.

Lyanna pondered to herself, wondering if her father ever gave thought to her never wanting to marry Robert? or was his ambition for southron alliances all that he gave thought to since he enjoyed waving his hand around telling them _"Winter is coming...."_

"I take it you plan on poisoning me instead of handing me a sword to fight?" Jaime growled annoyed looking at all the strange faces walking inside the room, causing Lyanna to wake from her thoughts a bitter laugh escaping her lips, causing Arthur to shoot up out of his chair circling Jaime like the man was his prey to do away with.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead and not by poison but by Dawn cutting out that black Lannister heart of yours."

"Well lucky for me you aren't the one who will decide my faith."

"But I will most likely be the one executing you and shipping your remains to Casterly Rock." Arthur spat, his violet eyes sparkling like a mad man.

Forcing Jaime to bite down on his tongue clenching his jaw shut, his eyes moving away from Arthur watching Lyanna Stark, the woman Robert had been pining over for years, his breath going out of him. The she-wolf still looked the same after so many years. He could only imagine what Robert would do if he knew the woman he went to war for, the woman who haunted his dreams was here and alive. His eyes then roamed off to the young man standing opposite of her, his eyes were so much like his father, it was hard to believe no one in the North picked up that this young man could actually be the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. But then again North men were brutes and fools all in the same, only someone who knew Rhaegar would see parts of the prince in this boy.

Robert would've known, and his sister? Jaime found himself gripping the goblet of wine Aelora poured for him knowing his sister would've surely tried her best to seduce the young man and making him hers.

His sister was obsessed with the father, no doubt she would be obsessed with the son if she ever laid eyes on him.

Forgoing whatever relationship, and the three children they shared just to get another chance at being with someone with the resemblance to her prince.

Then again, did she not fuck Aurane, for this reason, a year ago? Shaking those thoughts quickly away before jealousy overtook him about the Driftmark bastard who only grinned his teeth back at him, never claiming if he did or didn't have his sister.

"Are you ever going to tell the real reason you kidnapped the princess and save us that horseshit excuse of not wanting Robert or your father to kill the last remaining Targaryens, we all know how you truly feel when it comes to their family," Benjen said tired and annoyed, they had the princess why was the Kinslayer still breathing or his head still on his shoulders made no sense to him.

Regardless of the type of men, Aerys was, and God knew how many countless families there were including his who wanted that mad dragon to suffer. 

"Maybe he's thinking of a way to get himself out of this mess." Robb sneered, never understanding why the Kingslayer never just overpowered the king and tied him down instead of killing him in cold blood after swearing to protect him with his life.

Everyone said Aerys was frail in the end, surely he could've done that and got Elia and her children safely out of Kings Landing.

Thinking of it all was making his hurt, his could the princess trust such a man? Or any of the Velayron men present inside the manse, who could've thrown the man overboard after rescuing the princess. Unless they also were working with house Lannister to further their ambition.

"Enough of this bickering back and forth." Jon finally spoke quieting the room down, even his aunt seemed scared at him raising his voice. They were there for her and already so many were letting past squabbles get in the way of their talks.

"Daenerys already gave the reason why I turned against my family and Robert which meant my death."

"Daenerys? Not princess? Aren't you a bit too familiar with Rhaella's daughter? I mean we all knew the crush you had for her mother. Did it manifest into lust now for the daughter of the king you slew? A king you swore an oath to keep safe? And don't give us that already calculated speech you already used to gain the princess trust. We all know Tywin would never allow his golden lion to be killed, nor would Robert be stupid enough to have you murdered." Arthur took a drink from the ale he carried in his small canteen bottle. Who would've known a southerner like himself would've enjoyed the bitterness of the beverage after living in the North for so long.

"I said enough Arthur, you're not helping."

"This man can never be trusted my prince, he's a Lannister, all they know his to murder and con things that are not there own," Arthur replied taking a seat once more as he drank more ale trying to calm himself from his wary thoughts of plunging Dawn into the Kinslayer.

He wasn't even truly mad at Jaime for killing the mad king, how many times were there that he wanted to the same, hearing his queen cry out whenever her husband raped or slapped her, at times having to show herself at court with bruises, no powder could hide.

No that was not his reason for hating this man, but for another reason. 

"Why didn't you save them?"

Jaime trembled under Arthur's glare, not only had he failed his prince but also the man he wanted to be like, as tears flowed down his emerald eyes. "I didn't know he planned to have them killed." 

"They were sacking the city, your father's men were killing innocent citizens yet you sat the throne, your dead king below your feet bleeding out."

Arthur could see the proud cocky lion in front of him breaking, yet it did not phase him to watch him suffer.

"I did not know."

"Why didn't you escort Elia and the children out of the city after you killed the mad king?" Lyanna asked stepping closer, she'd often wondered why he never took Elia and the children away from the sacked city, already feeling pity for the lion, watching whatever he'd held inside him for so many years come pouring out.

"Why didn't you close your legs to a married man? You started it all by not doing your duty in marrying a man who often abuses my sist--" His ears rang all of a sudden when his body hit the hard floor, on top of him swinging hard the She-wolf's wild pup, screaming loudly before everything turned to black. _"You will not disrespect my mother ever again if you value your life."_

"Don't kill him, Jon, he has a role to play," Jojen yelled out trying to pull Jon off the Kingslayer.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Dany's eyes shot wide open hearing the clanking of swords outside the window into the gardens. She didn't know the time of day or how long she had slept, after both Arthur and Jon's uncle pulled him off Jaime's unconscious body. Why did he have to say such a thing after everyone was finally seeing the side of him she'd gotten to know these past few weeks.

Turning her head to the side not knowing how to wake the sleeping beauty lying next to her with her hand wrapped firmly around her waist.

It was decided that all the women along with Jojen, Daemon, and Robb would sleep in the three rooms upstairs while Aurane would sleep with the guards. While the bigger room downstairs would go to Arthur and Benjen who kept Jaime near them.

Muffling a yawn away she wondered if Aelora fared better sleeping with the northern girl who barely spoke. Especially since she barely slept, Lyanna wanting to know everything about her, while Rhaegar kept close to them never leaving the room even after she closed her eyes with Lyanna's hand wrapped around her begging forgiveness for falling in love with her brother.

Dany's heart ached, seeing the pained look her brother gave, resenting his need for Dany to not speak of him to his wife until the time was right. Or in her case, if Jaime lets it slip out or Arthur glared at her once more wondering if she was mad like her fucking abusive father who started all of this, no matter Jaime's hurtful words. No one deserved what he said to her good-sister.

We can't change or stop ourselves from the ones we love, who share that same love and affection towards us. Love was like a flower in her honest opinion, blossoming a filling the air around them with its sweetness.

A knock came at the door causing Lyanna to jolt awake, her grey eyes fixed on a pair of violets offering her a tired smile, one she gladly gave back recalling their conversation the night before, praying Dany believed every word she told her. Though there were some she kept to herself, not knowing how the princess would feel if she had said something along the lines of raising her with Daemon if her brother Ned and Howland Reed had not locked her away in the North from her son. Already she could feel her tears at the back of her eyelids. She would not cry at least not right now, instead, she would do something else.

"I can get the door." Lyanna announced sliding out of bed, her feet touching the Myrish carpet, as she rubbed her toes on its soft furs.

"None sense, it's just Aelora most likely with breakfast." Though she wondered why the young lady didn't announce herself. "Come in, it's not locked." 

Suddenly her face turned into a frown seeing just who it was, causing her to cover her shift at the wicked smile etched on his face.

"I've brought breakfast."

"Where is Aelora? How many times have I asked you to not be familiar in my presence?" Dany snarled causing the man to falter before regaining back his senses.

"I'm sorry princess, but Aelora is indisposed taking care of Jaime's bruises your nephew left all over his face, I doubt the man will be able to talk or at least talk straight for a while" 

"Just leave the food and her out of my room."

"It seems you also have a Robert on your hands." Lyanna snickered wanting to make a light jest of everything, especially not wanting Dany to think her nephew some northern brute.

"I pray I don't my lady."

Lyanna smiled and offered Dany her hand to take. 'Come let us eat, the food smells divine and I am starving. Plus after we're done we can work on getting your hair back to its original color, I might have to enlist Meera in getting that dye out." She winked finally dragging her good sister out of bed.

"We can eat on the balcony it's much cooler unless you want to sit in here since it seems there are people outside practicing with swords."

"Its probably my son and his cousin they enjoy sparing early before the hot sun bears down on their flesh."

It must be hard getting used to such hear when your body is so used to the cold Northern climate." Dany said picking up the tray going outside with Lyanna.

"See what I told you? Only they would be out here sword playing." Lyanna stated taking a seat looking at the food that was making her stomach do backflips at the thought of not having to eat something not hard or salted for a change, as she broke a piece of the fried fish off putting it into a hot bread causing her to moan with every taste.

"You should try the sausage and honeyed cakes also" Dany picked up sausages to place on Lyanna's plate when the woman's face went pale.

"That's not made from a dog is it?"

"Dog isn't so bad once you get accustomed to the taste, it's a delicacy in the slave cities. But lucky for you, the sausage is made from pork." She took a big bite off the spiced meat as its juiced ran down her lips while they watched her shadowed lover and his cousin spar, even Rhaegar moved closer to watch the two.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Have you decided yet when youre going to meet and talk with her?" Robb asked jabbing Jon in the ribs knowing that was the same spot he just hit him in earlier with his blunt sword after realizing Jon's mind was elsewhere at the time, worrying about what he had no idea. They had his aunt and she was safe with them once they got rid of the Kingslayer, the man could never be trusted, he was a lion and they were wolves, or in Jon's case and dragonwolf.

Jon feigned ignorance until his cousin jabbed him in the same spot again, as he contemplated what to say. For all, he knew his aunt probably thought him some northern brute who could not control himself or keep his anger in check. He could've reprimanded Jaime Lannister easily without falling into his trap after he disrespected his mother, for all he knew it was probably a part of the man's plan. Thinking then on the horror on his aunt's face with her hand clutched over her mouth, muffling what he figured was a scream while his mother tried to get her to turn away.

"She probably thinks me mad for my behavior last night."

"You're shitting me, right? the Kingslayer spoke ill of your mother, any man would've done what you did to him." Robb shook his head looking towards where his aunt and Jon's aunt was a few hours ago. "For all, we know she's the mad one for claiming she talks to your dead father, I mean I know she's your aunt and what, not Jon, but you might want to watch out for that one especially since she keeps company with the man who murdered her father, regardless of the things he did. The man was sworn to his king, he could've simply knocked him out or something, save himself from the shame of being known as a Kingslayer throughout the realm and probably here in Essos also." Robb paused gathering his thoughts as his eyes glanced towards where their dire-wolves were sitting next to the fountain not moving an inch from the shaded tree, they would need to cut their fur later to help them adjust to the heat. Thankfully they were young and could probably become accustomed to the heat, unlike himself who was now sweating like a pig.

"If Jojen can have visions then why can't she see my dead father and also speak with him?" It's not like he never saw a strange man in his dreams at times always standing by Winterfell's Heartstree, but that was a secret he would keep to himself, they were already considering Daenerys mad.

"Seven save us." Jon frowned wondering if his cousin was going to say something else about his aunt until he realized just what grabbed Robb's attention, his eyes following where Robb's went, as he noticed Daenerys walking hand in hand with his mother. Gone was her dark hair revealing silver streaks, causing him to blink wondering if it was actually the same person who was now heading towards them. "Looks like she has decided to be the one to talk to me first instead of waiting on me to seek her out," Jon said yet it seemed Robb had another agenda.

"Jon, do you think your aunt would care if I tried to court her? I mean unless you want her you are both Targaryens after all." He stammered out.

"Didn't you just say she was mad?"

Robb rolled his eyes. "Does it matter if she is mad to be my wife?"

"It matters a lot to me, for all we know maybe after all the abuse she experienced with Viserys she clung to an imaginary friend in my father, claiming she can see him and talk to him."

Rhaegar huffed out a shallow breath not liking what his son said, why were the gods so unfair in only allowing Dany to see him and no one else?

"Hey pup, mind if the three of us talked for a while?"

Dany tried to cough her laugh away at Daemon's frown his eyes looking so much like his father's who had a huge grin on his face seeing how flustered and embarrassed Jon was. Robb it seemed took great joy barking out in laughter as he stood winking at his cousin. "I'll see you later pup going to go sit in a tub of cold water if I don't jump in the pond with the fishes first.

Jon watched his cousin walk off the dire-wolves not bothering to move from their spot, not even Greywind bothered to move before turning to face both his mother and Daenerys, specifically his mother. "Don't you think I'm too old to be called pup?"

Lyanna waved him off sitting close to him and his aunt flanking his left side. "You are never too old to be addressed as my pup, I've waited years to call you that, besides I'm just making up for lost time. Besides the three of us need to have a family one of one with each other before anyone comes out here and distracts any of us."

"I agree," Dany replied a bit too fast causing Daemon to look at her as she realized he probably was waiting for her to go first. I'm fucked, Dany told herself trying to form a sentence in her head, but the way he looked at her caused her nerves to get the best of her. "Do you prefer to be called Jon or Daemon?" Dany croaked out melting at his lips when they curled into a smile. This man was going to drive her crazy.

"You can call me whichever name you like."

Dany smiled as she was sure she was blushing red and no it had nothing to do with the heat, she was used to it especially since she grew up in the lands of always summer.

"What did you mean by you can see my father?"

Her smile quickly faltered cursing herself under her breath for her stupidity, he probably thought her mad like her father, her eyes focused on Lyanna who looked puzzled while her brother seemed not to hear what his own son asked of her, he was too busy looking at his wife. Didn't he tell her she would know when the time was right to speak of him? was this the time? surely he heard what his son asked?

"Well, I can." Dany began turning her head away from them shutting her eyes thinking back to the first time she ever really spoke with Rhaegar. "I think he was always there with me, but I didn't really take notice of him until I was three, Viserys was blaming me once more for our mother's death, claiming I'm the reason she died." Dany wiped a tear away as Lyanna came over towards her embracing her into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault sweetling." Lyanna hummed against her ear as Dany choked back a tear.

Jon shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore, least he told Jojen to tell them where Viserys was, he surely would have to shake sense into his uncle for even abusing his sister.

Dany opened her eyes, to see her brother kneeling in front of her, she knew if the man could simply gold her hand he would try to t.ake her pain away, he always brought the sunshine into her miserable existence. "I remember it like it was yesterday, I was crying you see and Rhaegar began singing me a song, he would later claim he wrote after visiting Summerhall. " _High in the halls of the kings who are gone Jenny would dance with her ghosts.The ones she had lost and the ones she hand found and the ones who had loved her the most."_  
  


Lyanna began tearing up instantly when Daemon sang the song along with Daenerys wiping away her tears when they were done. "It's a popular song."

"I knew the song before I even heard anyone sing it." Jon frowned then unsure if he should say where he heard it.

"Did Rhaegar sing it to you also?" Dany asked suddenly grabbing a hold of Daemon's hand into hers clasping it tightly waiting for an answer, she wasn't mad and maybe Jon heard it from his father also.

"I don't know how to say it, you might think me mad."

"Then we will be mad Targaryens together." 

He was not sure he enjoyed the sound of being mad together, especially when he wasn't mad. "Sometimes at nights when I was younger whenever lady Catelyn decided to remind me that I was nothing more than a bastard who would take from her trueborn children. I would dream of a man I could never see because of the cloak he wore that always hid his face away." Jon paused gathering his thoughts. "He always sang that song under Winterfell's Heartstree to make me feel better by the morning."

"Daemon that's your father singing to you, he told me Ned emptied his ashes along Winterfell's Heartstree."

"He did what?" Lyanna shot up quickly pacing back and forth at what Ned did.

"Don't you see my lady? it seems the powers of the Weirwood gave Rhaegar a way to communicate with us. If it wasn't for him waking me that night I would probably not be here."

Lyanna's lips trembled. "Is he here with us now?"

"He's standing next to you my lady. He wants me to tell you that he's always been by your side, especially on the days of your anniversary where you carve R heart L on a piece of Weirwood branch before throwing it along the river next to Greywater Watch because you believe the branch will find it's way along the Trident and find your husband's spirit to remind him of the love you both shared, and the place where you married and carved your names into a Weirwood tree in the Gods Eye."

Jon rose to his feet, to help his mother up after she fell to her knees clinging tightly to him. The gods truly were evil, both he and Daenerys could communicate with his father some way, while his mother wasn't allowed to.


	9. You are no One

_**Ned** _

Already he could feel himself getting a headache awaiting the old lion knowing whatever would be said here could start a war. No matter how much he tried talking Robert out of going ahead with legitimizing his bastard Edric Storm and having the boy marry his cousin Shireen to appease Stannis who believed he should be named his heir it seemed his concerns were falling on deaf ears. No one was listening or wanted to wait until a few moons to see if the kind and queen would reconcile so they could avoid war with a man like Tywin Lannister who would take the throne for himself if Robert went ahead with such plans. The Westerlands already had over seventy thousand fighting men while the crown and the Stormlands Ned was sure didn't even have half that number. If war was to break out it would take over a moon turn for men from the North to even get there, the other kingdoms he was sure would not take up arms to fight alongside Robert. 

The Reach wouldn't help, nor would the Vale with Jon Arryn dead. Then there was the Riverlands, his goodfather was old and would be wary of getting into any war with the Westerlands being so close to them. As for Dorne, Ned was sure they were enjoying all that was taking place. He was sure they would celebrate any war that broke out against the Baratheons and Lannisters. Cursed be the kinslayer Ned thought recalling his and Robert's conversation after Joffrey died. His friend believed himself cursed ever since the day he killed Rhaegar, speaking of times having nightmares of the silver hair prince laughing at him, taunting him that he would never be lucky to have Lyanna.

Ned wondered then not for the first time if he also was cursed by the old Gods for his part, or if he was being cursed for remaining by Robert's side?

' _You're cursed for taking your blame out for your family on your nephew, even your heir left to be with his cousin along with your brother and sister. You are no wolf, you are no Stark, you are no one.'_ A voice whispered inside his ear causing Ned to shut his eyes trying to block the voice out of his head, least he began screaming one of the many secrets he kept locked away inside.

He could only imagine how fast his head would part away from his body if Robert learned any of his secrets, If Jon or his mother knew any better they would stay wherever they were hidden, never to return to these shores.

"Tywin Lannister your grace and lord hand," Ned's eyes opened just after Barristan announced the old lion, who walked inside the small council room like he was taking note of what changes to make and where to put Lannister banners.

"Your grace, lord hand," Tywin said taking a seat across from them both.

Ned looked at Robert who was still in his cups paying no mind to the lion, seeming to leave everything for Ned to explain when none of this was his idea. Not even Stannis was here. No, Robert's brother made sure to leave for Dragonstone yesterday, while Renly left the day before on a ship headed for Storm's End to bring Edric to the Red Keep fearing harm would come to the boy. When what they should've done was send the boy across the Narrow Sea along with Shireen, hiding them both there if things took a turn for the worst.

"Lord Tywi_" Ned began but was swiftly cut off before he could say what he needed to say.

"Save me your small talk lord Stark, I already know there has been talk concerning the bastard in Storm's End." Not for the first time, Ned cursed under his breath, these damn walls had ears.

He looked at Robert who remained silent, "pray tell me my lord where did you hear such things? To repeat what the king speaks in private and in secrecy could be considered treason." Ned said wandering when Robert would finally say something.

"It was not whispered to me my lord," Tywin began before leaning in closer. "It is said throughout the corridors that the king plans on sending for his bastard and legitimizing him something house Lannister will consider inexcusable especially with a queen who can still bear her king children. A queen that is not only fair and the loveliest in all the realm, but a Lannister and my dear daughter. It would be unfortunate for the king to fall out of the grace of house Lannister especially with the Targaryens in the East." Tywin rose then placing his hand behind him, "It would not be good if your king lost the support of the West if he decides to legitimize that bastard or take another bride since I am sure many houses such as house Tyrell and Martell could easily isolate the Stormlands from marching north to help."

It was a threat Ned knew as he rose from his chair. "And whose fault is that?" Ned sneered, "you're the one who had Elia and her children killed so you could get your daughter a crown and finally have Lannister blood on the iron throne. Well had since there are none now." It was a horrible thing to say he knew, yet he did not care as he looked to see if the lion would show any type of remorse for what happened to Elia and her children, yet none came. Maybe all of them were being punished for their part, he thanked the gods then he was smart enough to get his daughters of King's Landing and headed back to the North after Joffrey died. Telling the king there was no reason for his girls to be there especially if war came.

"It would be best to hold your tongue, my lord, you have no armies here nor do you know anything about southern politics how your way around its court. Now if you will excuse me I need to go see my daughter and have her presented at court."

Ned watched the man leave sitting back in his chair worrying for the safety of his own life and that of his family, Tywin Lannister was a dangerous man and a cornered lion only knew how to lash out in anger.

"Did you have to talk to him like that Ned?"

Ned turned to face his friend, "aye I did especially with him disrespecting us both."

"We have no army that's near Ned, and neither Hoster nor Lysa have answered back to our calls if Tywin starts moving his men close to King's Landing."

"Then what are you going to do then Robert? I told you not to send for your bastard or at least send him across the Narrow Sea along with Shireen since they are your heirs." Ned rubbed a hand against his temple, they were fucked if they do and fucked if they didn't do anything to squash any war from breaking out. "What is your plan, Robert? What is it that you plan to do now?"

"That is for you to decide Ned you're my hand you were the one that was supposed to talk me out of making dumb decisions like Jon."

* * *

_**Cersei** _

She could hear the waves below calling to her like a soft melody of a haunting song every time it crashed against the wall from where she sat in a dark corner of a room that was not hers. Sometimes the waves sounded like the sweet giggles Melara used to make until it sounded like a cry from a young girl begging and pleading for her life after being thrown down a well.

Whenever those cries became too much Cersei to bear she would oftentimes think of the sun and how brightly it shun like Jaime's hair, _like her precious children's hair._

And then her tears would flow freely once more causing the melody of a new song to start one that sounded sweet and pure like her children who were taken from.

 _No, not taken_ , she corrected herself instantly, they were murdered and so was Jaime leaving her with nothing but the sounds of the dead haunting her whenever her eyes were open or shut the song would never end, it just kept going and going causing her to want to throw herself out of a window or balcony if she were in her chambers instead of being removed to this room that had no windows.

How many days have passed since she's been locked away like a common prisoner instead of being allowed to take her life, she could not tell, nor could she tell if it was it light or dark outside from where she sat shaking in a puddle of her mess, refusing to eat. And since Robert feared she would set herself afire, the cunt made sure no hearth in her room was burned. How wonderful of him to be considerate of her when he never cared for her personal before. Not on the night of their marriage when he came to bed drunk and stink of wine thrusting inside her like a wild boar, or could it be said a stag? All she could do was close her eyes pretending to be anywhere but under him, as he came whispering the name of Lyanna Stark in her ear. Curling her knees into her chest for comfort as she laid her head against the cold wall willing the ghosts that haunted away, she was tired and she was broken.

💢💢💢💢💢

She awoke to a voice that sounded much like that of her lord father as her eyes fluttered open only to shut from light coming from a torch as she felt strong arms picking her up. She wanted to scream to hit the person to put her down, but her body was weak failing to listen to her commands.

"Look how you have allowed yourself to fall from grace Cersei? Do you know what is said about you and your family?"

Right then and there she felt the last of her sanity leave her as she began crying hysterically, no one cared for her suffering, not even her lord father who did not even have the courtesy of greeting her, kissing or hugging her, or at least whisper to her that everything would be ok. He was here now to take her away from this wretched city. Allow her to die at Casterly Rock. Maybe the demon monkey that was her younger brother would make it quick when he killed her.

"You have people whispering words about the Lannister queen being mad like Aerys," her father said while she kept her eyes shut, only feeling something being placed over her head and body. She was sure her father must have been disgusted by her look and not needing anyone to see her until her handmaidens arrived to bathe her, dress her and comb out her tangles.

"You will present yourself to Robert, that dumb wolf he made his hand, and the court once you are presentable and show him you are worthy of the title queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

She wanted to laugh, when did lions ever care what sheep thought? Whether or not Robert was king everyone knew who held the true power over Westeros, hence why her cunt husband dragged all of them to that frozen wasteland of the North, thinking lord Stark would help him secure his throne instead of naming her father as his hand.

Suddenly she began laughing hysterically, ' _what could a stag and a wolf ever do to a lion?'_ Even after she finally rid Robert from her life her child_. Cersei had to stop herself soon after. _There were no children._

* * *

_**Tywin** _

Already he was losing patience with his stubborn daughter, if she wasn't going to leave out of her chamber room, he would have Sandor toss her over his shoulder and bring her there. "You will leave these chambers and you will take your king and husband to bed before that wretched man goes ahead with plans to legitimize that bastard Edric Storm naming him his heir if he hasn't already." 

_'Let him, I will not do such a thing!'_ she wanted to yell at him and say, but her throat was dry from all her screams and cries when the handmaidens her father made sure to bring to King's Landing held her down to get her ready.

She wondered once more, _why would he not let her be?_ There was nothing left for her in this forsaken world. Her thoughts went to her sweet Jaime, remembering how she cursed him the night before he left her bed with her parting words. Cursing him for being the stupidest of Lannisters for going to Pentos, wishing she'd never allowed him into her bed. She could still remember the hurt in his emerald green eyes when she took great pleasure knowing she was hurting him, the way she was hurting with him leaving when he had promised to always remain by her side. It was always their plan and it was the reason her stupid brother even joined the Kingsguard. It was done to please her!

"Are you even listening?" Her father barked causing Cersei to flinch like a disobedient child who had done wrong and was ready to be punished or flogged.

"Please father, I beg you do not ask me to do this?" Cersei replied getting on her knees, "please take me from here." She would've added in the part about letting her die at Casterly Rock but said nothing, her father would only lock her away like Robert, possibly never to be seen again.

"Need I remind you that you are a married woman and queen of the Seven Kingdoms? Your place his by your king's side and in his bed giving him heirs. Now get off the floor, you are a Lannister!"

Cersei watched as her father called out to Sandor Clegane, "take my daughter to the throne room, it seems her legs are causing her trouble."

💢💢💢

Fixing the collar of his crimson and gold doublet Tywin took one last look upon his daughter who kept her head down. Apart of him wanted to tell her he'd received confirmation about Jaimie being alive and where he was especially since he had his son followed, how could he not? The boy who was a man who clearly acted like a boy he knew would do something like this, why he arranged to have him followed, knowing fully well his son would never bring any hard to those dragons he was always the dumbest Lannister.

"Her grace queen Cersei and her lord father Tywin Lannister." The herald announced just after the oak doors which led inside the throne room opened. Around him, he knew there were both gossipers and also men who were loyal to him and his house, ready to slaughter anyone here who decided to take up arms against any Lannister.

"Your grace," Tywin said paying no mind to the wolf who called himself the king's hand. Starks were below him just like Baratheons, but he would play his part in this murmurs farce until the time was right to seize the throne for himself. "I present my daughter your queen." His pale green eyes focused on his daughter willing himself not to do or say anything even if his hand was twitching to slap her for not being a lion before sheep.

"My queen," Robert said loudly for all to hear, after both his and Ned's conversation they came to the agreement it was best to play nice until they safely got both Edric and Shireen out of Westeros. Ned had already sent a raven off to both Storm's End and Dragonstone not wanting to trust maestor Pycelle.

Tywin scowled as he watched his daughter fall to the floor, something he did not agree with her doing. Lions bowed to no one, not even dragonspawns. Suddenly all that could be heard was the animalistic laugh coming from his daughter as tears began pouring from her eyes.

Maybe this was not such a great idea, "your grace it seems my daughter still mourns for the loss of your children." He motioned for one of his men to take her back to her room, "Clegane could you_"

"My children," Cersei barked out in pain holding her stomach, "They were my children and Jaime's children never Robert's." She confessed to everyone there. "I could never allow myself to carry a child for such a wretched man as Robert, who couldn't even fuck me in the right places my like sweet brother whose cock I craved for daily. Especially every time after I took moontea when the king decided he wanted to fuck me or was reminded the realm still need a spare by Jon Arryn."

The court erupted into gasps as many whispered amongst themselves, echoing brother-sister fucker and moontea while his daughter laughed enjoying what she had done yet it seemed she was not done embarrassing him or House Lannister. "I gave you no heirs Robert, the only thing I did was cuckold you over the years without you even knowing or realizing."

Ned felt his hands twitch, begging to reach for his hand of the king pin, removing it and taking his leave as he looked around the throne room at the exits wanting to be any place but here, fearing to look at Robert or even think about their earlier conversation as his eyes finally landed back on Cersei who continued taunting Robert with words of moontea, and I would never bare you a child from my womb. While the old lion looked like how Ned felt, wanting to be anywhere but hereafter his daughter's confession.

Already Ned could feel cold sweat droplets rolling down his hardened face, the queen would not shut up, and he needed to get out of this godforsaken city with his men, thankful his children were anywhere but here and were safe on their way North. Looking back on Robert he didn't know what to say to his friend, word would spread fast and by the end of the day, he knew Robert would be known not only as the usurper but also king Cuckold, _a man cursed by the gods for kinslaying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload the fics people have been asking me to update 🧏🏽


	10. Fall of the Kinslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was meant to be chapter 11 but switched it to chapter 10 instead since it's shorter.

He was hot, yet no sweat came, Ned didn't know if it was from the warm weather of King's Landing or if they were in the pits of the seven hells those who followed the faith of the seven, spoke so often about. They were fucked, he knew it then from just reading the atmosphere inside the throne room, taking note of how the sun seemed to have disappeared behind the clouds, hiding away from them, the shame of it all. Cursed are kinslayers and their accomplices, no wonder they weren't meant to have the bright rays of the sun to shine upon them. All that was missing was the darkness of the world to fall upon them for what they've done, and getting in bed with the Lannisters who held no shame or honor when it came to having power for themselves or taking it by force.

_'And you were foolish enough to agree to betroth your own daughter to a boy of Lannister blood who you thought was the son of Robert.'_ Ned thought knowing he also was getting in bed with House Lannister. If his father was alive now he was sure the man would've disowned him for going against his family.

"Seize them in the name of your king," Robert shouted from atop the iron throne grasping its sword handles only to feel the burning sting of flesh meeting steel as blood oozed and trickled from both his hands, causing him to hiss out concealing a curse under his breath towards the godforsaken Lannisters and himself for falling prey to the lions. What he wouldn't give to have the feel of his Warhammer in his hand to smash their golden heads off having it placed atop the Red Keep on spears where he would piss on them every chance he got, even in the rain.

Chaos and fear that's what it was if there were any words to describe the mood inside of the throne room, causing many lords and ladies to flee through the open doors before they were all lockdown inside or murdered, yet his feet were stuck in place watching it all play out as a murmurs play without the straw puppets, but human ones instead, being pulled around in a dance of wits.

Ned was the first to see all the blood trickling from Robert's hands, yet seeing him bleed was not his main concern. No, his only concern now was for himself mostly and his men, and getting out of here alive. Yet he knew he could never leave his best friend behind with the lions.

Noticing it was only three out of the four kingsguards who accompanied them into the throne room stood before their king protecting him with their swords drawn.

Ser Barristan was nowhere to be found, the man must have slipped out the second the lioness began singing like a bird. At least he was the smart one, Ned thought bitterly knowing fully well the man only remained a kingsguard for the vows he swore, not for the king he served.

Looking around the throne room once more, his fear was all but coming true. He'd warned Robert long ago when they fought against the Ironborn and once more since arriving in King's Landing there were too many Lannister men in his service and hardly any from the Stormlands. Yet his friend always waved him off, claiming he frighted too much and was quickly becoming grey and being covered in wrinkles for a man who was but five and thirty namedays.

Trying to shake the terrible feeling in the pit of his gut, he could all but hear Howland's voice in his head and the warning he gave just before he left for the south.

They were cornered and it seemed Robert was too foolish to not take notice of the few kings men who were there if they weren't paid off with Lannister gold already.

"Lord Stark," a tall bushy-haired Stark guard whispered loud enough to get his attention pointing towards an open door where four other Stark guards awaited to get him safely out of there and out of the city before all seven hells broke out. Yet Ned could not bear to leave Robert here alone, he would need to find some way to ease the tensions before Robert did or say something foolish getting them both killed. 

"Robert," Ned warned trying to calm his friend, wondering if the man could not read the room, they were outnumbered and it seemed the lion made sure he would come out on top.

"Robert," Ned shouted this time seeing the rage in Robert's eyes, rage he had not seen since news came that Rhaegar had kidnapped his sister.

"Listen to your friend," Tywin spoke his pale green eyes focusing on the two friends, "I should've done this years ago when I came to realize how unworthy you were in being king. Yield the throne over and let a better man rule, you are outnumbered and without any allies willing to come to your aid before my army arrives."

Ned felt his knees go numb while his breath slowed watching as Clegane stepped closer towards the throne, his great castle forged steel sword drawn as ten other Lannister guards also drew closer towards them causing fear to grip at Ned's heartstrings wondering if this was the end.

Was this how the mad king felt when the walls were closing in on him when Rhaegar fell?

Was this the ghost of Rhaegar having the last laugh?

Or was this pain from his sister who cursed him for taking Jon when she refused to marry Robert, even after so many years her words still stung.

_"How low you must think of me that I would ever marry or lay with a kinslayer who murdered my husband and did nothing to those who killed Elia and the children she bore Rhaegar? And now you take all that remains of my husband because I won't be with your friend."_

"You will have to drag my dead body from my throne before I allow you_" Robert barked out causing Ned to look up at his friend wondering if the man truly wanted to get them both killed, as the memory of his sister slowly escaped his thoughts once more.

"It can be arranged," Clegane taunted lifting his head on high, the burnt side of his face shining in all its glory no longer hidden away behind his long dark brown locks a mad glee behind those eyes of his.

"What are your terms?" Ned found himself saying as he caught the murderous glare Robert sent his way in warning, yet Ned could not find himself caring how much Robert hated him at this moment. Starks didn't belong in the south and he was a fool to even set foot in this cursed place built by the family that took so much from him.

Ned watched the way the old lion's lips curled before he even spoke looking him in the eye.

"Yield the throne, and I will allow you both to live out your days as my prisoners to keep both the North and Stormlands inline."

"Neither Stannis nor Renly would ever allow you to usurp my throne, so kill me now and be done with it," Robert yelled causing Ned to hiss out at his friend.

"Don't be a fool, Robert_" Ned retorted just as Tywin held his hand up signaling one of his guards who scurried off towards the doors where they watched someone being dragged inside, his head covered obscuring his face, yet looking at the man's clothing it was not hard to tell who he was as two Lannister guards dropped the man to the ground removing the hood from his face.

" _Renly,_ " Robert cried out in rage looking at the beaten disfigured face of his brother, his hands twitching to place upon the pale neck of Tywin Lannister.

"Did you honestly think I would allow you naming your bastard or any other Baratheons your heir?" Tywin mocked as he walked towards where Renly laid on the floor too weak to kneel. 

"And what makes you think any other house won't do what you are doing?" Ned asked his voice cold as the northern winds on a stormy night staring the old lion down. "Who is to say the other houses won't put an end to your house once and for all. For all the damage you claim Robert has caused by burning bridges, you yourself have done ten folds. Dorne would never side with you for ordering the murder of Elia or her children." Ned would dare not say anything about the Riverlands or the North coming to his rescue, Catelyn would never allow it for fear of losing him or causing his death for declaring war. Nor would he ever expect Lysa to help. Which only left the Dorne and The Reach who would never come together for their hatred of each other.

House Martell along with all of Dorne would only sit back and enjoy houses, Baratheon, Lannister, and Stark tear each other apart until their houses were extinct. 

As for house Tyrell, he was sure they would only sit back and wait until whichever house came to them with the best deal for their help, recalling all he saw and witnessed at the siege at Storm's End, knowing if Olena Tyrell truly wanted an end to house Baratheon, her son and the entire Reach army would've been at the Trident by Rhaegar's side and not feasting while their prince died.

"They will once my heir returns to Westeros with the Targaryen girl, joining our houses finally together something her mad father never wanted to do out of fear knowing I held the real power and not him."

"Jaime is alive?" Cersei uttered sounding like a child who'd just heard a secret they weren't meant to know, yet her father would not look upon her or utter any comforting words to her about Jamie.

"No one will allow a sister fucker to become king," Robert yelled walking down from the iron throne like the demon beast of his youth not fearing death.

"Something he will have in common with his future wife's family." Tywin quipped knowing he'd make sure to force his son to marry the girl once she and he were captured alive and brought back to Westeros. As for Cersei the only thing left for her was to be turned over to the silent sisters no longer to make a mockery of House Lannister.

"Robert," Ned yelled reaching for the arm of his friend before he went and got himself killed, he would not have his blood on his hands if it meant he could do something to stop this madness. "Yield you can't win, look at all the trouble this cursed chair has caused both our family, you a kinslayer, and I myself a lone wolf." Without a pack, he would've added.

Yet his friend would see no reason, not even when the hilt of Meryn Trant's sword came down on his head hard, causing Robert to fall into his arms, as Ned yelled at his guards to stand down, he would not have their blood on his hands, he was tired and weary of all the wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one-shot I worked on will be my next update, followed by ________________________ haha 🤫🤐🤣


	11. Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been good at writing fight scenes, so please excuse my poor attempt at writing this chapter 🙄

Her laugh filled their small dining area with a joyous melody of her past growing up in Winterfell with a flushed Benjen suffering from second-hand embarrassment at his sister’s exploits when they were children. Of her bragging about being the best rider in all the North along with besting a young wolf pup at swords in the Godswood, until that pup eventually overpowered her since her father didn’t allow her to learn the art of swordplay.

Which made Jaime think of his sister and father, wondering if Tywin Lannister would ever stop Cersei when they were children from picking the sword up?

When they were younger, no one could ever tell who was who, unless they stripped them bare. How easy would it have been back then for his sister to get away training with their master at arms when his muscles ached from an excruciating day.

Lyanna slapping Benjen on the shoulder hard, brought him from his thoughts, as she explained, where she failed at swords for a time until she annoyed Arthur into helping her.

She excelled at archery, practicing in the Godswood on Oak trees until Benjen was done with his daily training with their master at arms.

Which caused Jaime to stifle a laugh at Benjen’s expense, while the man groaned and tried to explain himself only to fail miserably, whenever his sister retorted him with what she called facts.

Sitting still enjoying their banter, Jaime thought back to the moment things started changing for him, where most went from avoiding him to speaking with him. It may have taken a sennight, maybe a moons turn at best, he wasn’t sure, but eventually, the she-wolf managed to subdue the lion with her charms, and soon after others followed her lead sitting with him during meals, where Benjen would tell tales about going beyond the Wall and the things he’d seen there.

Then there were days when the sun wasn’t at its hottest, where the raven-haired prince would come out into the practice yard with his cousin in the early mornings wanting to avoid the sweltering sun when it was at its highest, where both young men would tag together to unarm him. Which they failed miserably at. But just the feeling of knowing that he was slowly being welcomed into their inner circle was a victory lap he was willing to take.

Though the one person he wanted to win over still kept his distance, the man who knighted him, the man Jaime looked up to when he thought of what it meant to be a member of the kingsguard. The man he aimed to be like. Yet he would bid his time until Arthur finally acknowledged him.

  
For now, though the feeling of acceptance was already chipping away the walls he enclosed himself in over the years. Where he cared not for what others thought of him, or better yet, thought they knew of him.

No one ever really knew the real him, even his cocky exterior was nothing more than a mask. Not even his twin, who knew how to stir a certain part of him awake. A part that brought him pleasure and pain.

And then there were his three children and brother, he would do anything for. Even they didn’t know the real him.

Children he had to keep a safe distance from, never needing anyone to put two and three together to prove that they were his. Bastards that were born out of incest.

Only the Targaryens it seemed could marry their siblings and no one would judge them, well except for the faith, but even they could be bought. The fat high septon came to mind. There was no telling how many rich nobles bought his favor with gold, jewels, and priceless trinkets.  
  


“Seven hells you got your spit in my goblet,” Aurane yelled from where he sat jumping out of his seat as Meera pushed past the Driftmark bastard, moving towards her brother, the room growing quiet as both Arthur and Lyanna all but ran over towards Jojen who was not long ago laughing at the siblings bickering amongst each other.

Causing Jaime to stand like everyone else as the boy shook violently, his eyes sliding in the back of his head as white foam slipped from his pink lips, as seconds turned into minutes until the boy finally stopped shaking. The green moss colors of his eyes returning while his sister cleaned the foam from his lips and chin.

”What’s wrong with him? His he sick with some affliction?” Aurane asked backing away as if the young boy had the plague.

”He’s having a vision, how else did you think it was so easy for us to find all of you?” Meera yelled causing Aurane to cross is arms ready to retort her until the wolves began hallowing in the background.

Jamie watched as the boy pointed towards the window, his tongue sounding heavy, his voice barely audible, repeating the same thing, “they’re here.” Causing everyone to become alert, as Arthur started barking out orders to not forget what they went over if someone ever found out where they were hiding.

* * *

 _"I can fight, give me the chance of fighting by your side your grace,”_ Jaime pled, knowing he’d sooner grovel if his pride allowed him to do such a thing. “ _Let me prove myself to you in this regard."_

Even now Jaime could see the battle brewing between those dazzling purple eyes of his, as he waited for his prince to answer, by allowing him to fight next to him. The way it was meant to be.

Yet it seemed the Targaryen heir had other ideas, causing Jaime to exhale a defeating sigh wondering if the Lannister name would forever cause doubt in the eyes of his prince. It was bad enough the last time when he was made to stay behind. The mad king wanting to keep him by his side to keep Tywin Lannister in line. Too bad he trusted his life into the hands of the wrong Lannister never knowing which would give the killing blow.

  
_"You want to prove yourself to me? Then do so by protecting my family with that of your life ser Jaime. Show me the man you claim to be and not this broken shell, who lives in the past, lashing out at everyone."_

  
And so he would, standing still Jaime could feel the warm sweat on his forehead trickling its way down unto his cheek, as he gripped tightly to his sword, waiting to see who would come. Who would be the first to taste the bladed edge of his castle forged steel sword, bathing it with their blood, as the sound of swords clanking and direwolves howling could be heard off in the distance. 

  
His prince words still ringing in his head _, "you will keep my family safe,”_ he would not fail Lyanna Stark or Daenerys Targaryen, as well as the other three inside of the room two of which huddled together. Though he was sure Meera Reed was capable enough in protecting herself and her brother, despite her height and weight. The girl could handle her own, plus everyone knew the Crannogmen and women of The Neck specialized in various poisons, easily used to take down their enemies with ease.

Turning away from the crannogwoman, he could see the fear gripping Daenerys, breaking down her guarded walls unable to remain calm, even with Lyanna Stark soothing her back with one hand, the other holding unto her crossbow, whispering words of encouragement to the Targaryen princess.  
  
  
The sight of the two made him think of Elia and the children he failed to protect. Never expecting his father would order for their deaths while having their bodies wrapped in Lannister colors. The sight of which still made him pale and sick with disgust after all these years.

Another reason why he took Robert’s pardon and remained a member of his kingsguards. It wasn’t only to be there for Cersei in case history repeated itself, or the love he had for her.

It was only done to spite Tywin Lannister, knowing he would never have his perfect heir or golden boy by his side to further groom.

He would be his own man, and that said man was doing his duty finally. He would protect the Targaryens, including Lyanna Stark with the last of his dying breath. Convinced Rhaegar would never forgive him once he saw the prince in the afterlife. He had failed him by resting his ass upon the iron throne instead of getting Elia and the children to safety.

Was that not what Rhaegar asked of him before leaving for the Trident, only to die there never to return?

Even now he could still see his silver-haired prince before him, armored in black, red rubies aligning his chest armor engraved in the three-headed dragon, as tears prickled at the back of his eyes, never knowing that was the last he’d ever see the man again.

_He would've been the best king Westeros had ever known, even greater than Jaehaerys the first,_ Jaime thought miserably to himself. The anguish was still there after so many years of the prince taking Jonothor and not him. The man was old, to be honest, both Lewyn Martell and Jonothor were too old to be fighting at their prince's side that day on the Trident.

Though he would not say the same for Barristan the bold, even after so many years, the lord commander was still one of the greatest swordsmen in all of Westeros, and probably that of Essos.

Jaime sighed at the thought of his lord commander, even after all these years even Barristan blamed himself for getting injured and taking Robert's pardon, whilst serving in his kingsguard as his lord commander. 

_"Kingsguards serve for life ser Jaime, yet I found no great achievement or satisfaction in serving Aerys, waiting for the day his son would ascend the iron throne and bring stability back to Westeros. Yet the gods gave us_ _Robert instead of Rhaegar.”_ His lord commander had confessed to him several years ago, a truth Jaime knew all too well when he looked at the men who made up Robert's kingsguard.

  
The excitement was long gone, the pristine colors of their armor and white cloak felt like they were no more than hedge knights. No wonder ser Arthur took the black, anything was better than serving Robert. The white cloak of the kingsguard meant nothing as it did before.   
  


“Fire!” The piercing shrill voice of Jojen’s voice echoed through the bedroom, a flaming arrow piercing through the wooden shutters, setting them ablaze as more arrows followed after.

”Get down and move away from the windows,” Jaime yelled not able to say anything else as Aelora’s screams echoed throughout the bedroom, her hands covering her ears, causing Jaime’s heart to race, knowing her screams caused whoever was outside the window to know there were people here hiding.   
  


“We can’t stay here,” Jaime said as the room began filling with smoke, the flames burning the wood shudders, they needed to go before all hell broke loose. Yet it seemed time was not on their side, as four men dressed in Lannister colors burst through the door, causing Jaime to sneer. Realizing they had an informant amongst them, as he raised his sword to strike down whoever came close.

“Dance with me,” he uttered as an arrow pierced one of the soldier's necks distracting the other three as Jaime lounged forward chopping the head off one, only to plunge his sword into the other soldier’s chest. The fourth made to leave only to be pushed back inside, as Jaime met the eyes of Amory Lorch who was accompanied by three additional men.

”Kill the rest this one is mine,” Jamie snarled like a starved lion who had not eaten in over a fortnight. How long had he been waiting for his chance to kill the man who killed Princess Rhaenys? Butchering her like she was nothing more than slabs of bacon and not a child of three who had her entire life to live.

Two more soldiers fell, both with pierced arrows in their chest until Jaime realized who was firing, her snark that of a wolf, ready to have her fill. As Jaime noticed the once glimmer in Amory’s eyes soon turned to grimace as Lyanna fired an arrow to his knee then another in his thigh causing the man to fall on his knees, as Meera took down the last soldier when castle forged steel sent Amory’s head rolling. Yet Jaime Lannister found no satisfaction in this kill. It would never bring Elia or the children back.

”We need to move,” Jaime said noticing the closet area in the bedroom burning causing more smoke to fill the inside of the room. The adrenaline he felt inside did nothing to soothe his nerves when the sound of something cracking was heard nearby the burning closet. “The floor is giving out, we need to go.” He shouted, which seemed to finally wake Aelora into action, not wanting to be left behind.

”We can’t the eggs are in there, we can’t leave them,” Dany echoed backing away from Aelora giving Jamie no time to think as his charge dashed into the burning closet, Jon’s words echoing at the back of his head. _“You will keep my family safe.”_

And that he would with his life, as Jamie followed suit, only to stop at the door, the flames along with smoke were too much, causing him to both cough and choke, calling out for Daenerys, not knowing what to do.

Had he just lost the princess to fire when they all but defended each other against armed men?

“Daenerys?” He called more forcefully as Lyanna came standing next to him, her grey eyes red as she began choking also from the smoke, as a silhouette started moving through the flames. Causing Jaime to turn his eyes away not wanting to see the princess’s naked form, shouting, “hand me a sheet off the bed,” never noticing the two dragons she held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was more to the chapter, but thought it blended in best with chapter twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🙂


End file.
